Harry et le fardeau de la Mort
by clems17
Summary: Harry Potter est mort. Il est passé par l'arcade du département des mystères. Mais Est-ce la fin de tout ? N'y a-t-il pas une porte de sortie ? Le jeune homme sera aidé par la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pensé. Tous les persos (sauf quelques uns que je préciserais en début de chapitre) appartiennent à l'univers Harry Potter de J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait noir. Vraiment noir.

Si noir que même ses cheveux ébènes semblaient clairs en comparaisons. Enfin ils l'auraient été si il y avait eu suffisamment de lumière pour s'en rendre compte.

Ce qui ressortait de ce lieu totalement sombre était un sentiment d'oppression et de résignation mêlées.

Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé…

_Quelques instants plus tôt…._

Une bataille mouvementée.

_Sa _première bataille. Une bataille qu'il n'avait pas désirée, n'étant venu que pour son parrain.

Jamais il n'aurait voulu que ses amis les plus chers soient ainsi mis en danger par des Mangemorts sans scrupules.

Non. Même Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'était pas assez imbu de lui-même pour se croire au dessus des évidences de ce monde.

Et risquer sa vie, au final, pour rien, si ce n'est un globe de verre, était une idiotie.

Quel était donc l'intérêt de cette prophétie que tout le monde se disputait ? Il n'avait même pas pu l'entendre, tant le vacarme alentour était assourdissant.

Ses yeux émeraudes observaient la scène avec circonspection. Soit, l'ordre du Phénix était arrivé pour les sauver, mais pourtant ce mauvais pressentiment ne semblait pas s'effacer.

Et cette maudite cicatrice qui ne cessait de le torturer…

D'un geste mécanique, il lança un sortilège d'entrave au Mangemort le plus proche. Ce dernier, momentanément paralysé, ne put éviter l'assaut de son autre adversaire et tomba au sol, ligoté.

Kingsley lui adressa un rapide signe de tête, pour le remercier de son intervention. Puis, il se lança à nouveau dans le conflit.

L'angoisse tordit soudain les entrailles du jeune sorcier. Comme dans un rêve, ses yeux se tournèrent vers un coin de la salle.

Quelques mètres plus loin, deux sorciers se livraient un combat acharné.

Deux anciens prisonniers d'Azkaban.

Deux Black.

Sirius et Bellatrix se livraient un combat acharné. Tous deux rivalisant de puissance et d'ingéniosité. Harry ne reconnaissait pas la moitié des sorts. Il ignorait que son parrain puisse être si fort.

Mais il se morigéna rapidement. Après tout, il n'y aurait pas eu tant de crainte à son égard si l'ami de son père avait été inapte et incapable.

"Allez, Bella, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?" Se moqua Sirius en évitant gracieusement le sort crépitant de son adversaire. "Lécher les bottes d'un crétin à face de reptile ne t'a pas apporté grand-chose".

Le sort suivant le toucha en plein corps. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Tout près de cette arcade qui avait tant intrigué Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Bellatrix eut un sourire sanguinaire avant de préparer une nouvelle attaque, pour en finir en un seul coup.

Sans en avoir conscience, Harry se vit courir vers le combat. Ne prenant aucune précaution pour sa propre sécurité, il traversa le champs de bataille. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était cet homme affalé au sol.

Un homme qui était un lien avec ses parents décédés. Un homme qui n'avait vécu que pour lui. Quitte à accomplir l'inimaginable en s'évadant d'un endroit où ne s'évadait pas.

A l'instant précis où le sort jaillissait de la baguette de la plus fidèle servante de Voldemort, il se jeta en avant.

Rogue avait raison en fin de compte. Il avait un réel penchant pour se jeter dans les ennuis.

Toujours est-il que, sans se poser de questions, il sauta sur Sirius et essaya de le pousser hors de la trajectoire du sort.

Il n'y parvint pas. Le sort aussi vert que ses yeux illumina la salle avec une intensité effrayante.

Sirius, effaré, observa son filleul se courber, comme au ralenti. Un sourire de bienheureux apparaissait sur le visage juvénile tandis qu'il tombait avec grâce en arrière. Un sourire qui, Sirius n'en doutait pas, avait dû orner les traits de Lily lorsqu'elle avait offert sa vie pour protéger son bébé.

L'Amour.

Tel était ce sentiment qui prédominait sur ce visage sans vie.

L'homme ne put rien faire lorsque le fils de son meilleur ami passa à travers l'arcade. Il ne put que tendre la main. Vaine tentative pour rattraper le jeune garçon.

Puis la douleur apparut.

"HARRY ! NON !" Hurla t-il en voulant se jeter sur le voile.

Il fut retenu par deux bras à la force surprenante.

- "Arrête, Sirius. Il est trop tard." Lui souffla Remus Lupin dont les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues creuses. "Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui !".

Son ami se dégagea avec rage.

"Il n'est pas mort ! Tu m'entends, Remus, IL N'EST PAS MORT !".

Son regard fiévreux scrutait cette maudite arcade.

Ce n'était qu'un rideau mouvant, essayait-il de se convaincre. Harry allait forcément réapparaître derrière.

Traverser l'arcade fut une expérience déroutante. Et absolument pas agréable.

Harry avait l'impression que sa peau se détachait de son corps. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles avait été sectionné ; que chacun de ses os avait été brisé impitoyablement.

Et ce noir si sombre….

Puis soudainement, tout changea.

L'obscurité se mua en une lumière vive et sa douleur reflua. Comme si le soleil venait soudainement d'apparaître devant lui.

Pourtant, cette lumière, d'une couleur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, ne semblait provenir d'aucun endroit en particulier. De nulle part et de partout en même temps.

Le jeune Potter eut l'impression de se mettre à halluciner lorsque des formes se dessinèrent devant ses yeux.

Des formes simples pour commencer. Un assortiment de cubes blanc volant dans toutes les directions pour se rassembler et créer des silhouettes plus grosses.

Et il y en avait de plus en plus. Apparaissant du néant, grossissant ou rapetissant au gré des mouvements.

En l'espace de quelques instants, le vide absolu se mua en une espèce de route sans fin au bord de laquelle se trouvaient diverses formes ne ressemblant à rien de connu.

Un léger vent soufflait sur ce paysage déroutant, charriant une odeur anesthésiante.

Le jeune homme équarquilla les yeux.

- "Mais, où est-ce que je suis, bon sang ?"

Ses souvenirs du passé récent étaient assez flous. Il se revoyait courir, se jeter contre Sirius, puis être projeté par ce sort à travers l'arcade.

"C'était un éclair vert….l'Avada Kedavra….est-ce que je suis…mort ?"

Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux, pliant ses doigts avec prudence. Puis, il tâta son crâne, à la recherche d'une quelconque lésion. Il ne sentait rien de particulier. Aucune bosse ni blessure apparente.

Il baissa les yeux….et s'aperçut qu'il était nu. Aucun vêtement ne le recouvrait. Bien qu'il n'y ait personne, le jeune brun se sentit rougir.

Toutefois, cette situation de…dénuement, au sens propre du terme, avait l'avantage de lui prouver en seule fois qu'il ne présentait aucune blessure.

Mais, il se rappela rapidement que le sortilège qu'il avait apparemment subi, n'avait pas vocation à créer des blessures sanglantes. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance.

Il avala brusquement sa salive en prenant conscience de quelque chose.

Avec une certaine anxiété, il leva le bras. Puis, très lentement, il rapprocha sa main de son cœur.

Le simple fait de ne pas ressentir l'augmentation de son rythme cardiaque dû à la peur aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il continua son mouvement avant de plaquer sa paume sur son torse.

Et là, il n'y eut rien.

Absolument rien.

"Alors je suis….mort" fit-il sur un ton détaché qui le choqua un instant plus tard.

Il fut encore plus marqué lorsqu'une voix répondit à sa question réthorique.

"Oui, jeune Potter. Tu l'es".

Le Survivant, qui n'avait apparemment pas survécu, se retourna vers l'origine de cette voix…

…et manqua de défaillir.

Devant lui se trouvait une silhouette à forme vaguement humaine. La première chose que nota Harry fut la couleur.

Ou plutôt l'absence de couleur.

Tout, en cet individu mystérieux, était noir mis à part une peau très claire. Le même noir qui recouvrait l'étendue où ils se trouvaient, un instant auparavant.

Des cheveux plus sombres que tout. Des vêtements de riche facture entièrement noirs eux aussi.

Mais surtout, des yeux complètement noirs. Sans aucune pupille. Sans aucune paupière. Deux trous béants qui semblaient absorber la lumière.

La seconde chose que remarqua Harry c'est que cette créature (parce qu'à présent il ne pensait pas avoir affaire à un humain) semblait voler au dessus du sol de cubes sans le moindre effort apparent.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?" Demanda le jeune homme en reculant précautionneusement.

Il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer par cet être lugubre.

"**Les êtres m'ont donné bien des noms au fil de l'éternité. Bien trop pour pouvoir les évoquer ici**".

Sa voix aussi était surprenante. Atone. Sans vie. Mais pour autant riche et profonde. Une voix qu'Harry trouva plutôt douce.

Le fait que cette voix fut douce trancha avec les paroles qui suivirent. Les rendant encore pires, d'une certaine manière.

"**Les humains ont pourtant pris l'habitude de m'appeler d'une seule façon : la Mort"**

L'entité se rapprocha doucement. Elle esquissa un sourire devant le recul et la peur évidente de son interlocuteur.

"C'est…impossible. V..vous ne pouvez être".

La "Mort" ne dit rien. A la place, elle rabattit son capuchon, dissimulant son visage.

Harry dut réviser son opinion. Indubitablement, cette chose ressemblait aux représentations de la Faucheuse.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?" demanda t-il avec une once de crainte.

"**La question est plutôt ce que tu fais là, toi." **Rétorqua paisiblement le concept de la Fin.

Elle fit un geste de la main. Et une fenêtre apparut dans le néant. A travers, on distinguait l'image de l'arcade par laquelle Harry était passé.

"**Ceci, Harry Potter, est ce qui t'a amené ici. Elle s'appelle Iskalamarestoveramistine. Ce qui signifie grossièrement Porte vers le lieu de la connaissance".**

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Cela ne l'éclairait pas davantage. L'entité macabre dut le sentir puisqu'elle reprit son explication.

"**Harry Potter, tu es décédé. Les humains ne peuvent résister au sortilège de l'Avada Kedevra. Des damnés par ce sort, il en existe des milliers. Mais vois-tu, le fait que tu es travers la Porte est un bouleversement."**

**- **"Vous dites que je suis mort". Rétorqua Harry. "Dans ce cas, où sommes-nous ? Comment se fait-il que je puisse voir, entendre, parler ? Comment la Mort peut-elle exister sous forme physique ?"

Son interlocuteur/trice l'observa de ses yeux inhumains.

- "**Tu as beaucoup d'interrogations, jeune Harry. Permet moi d'y répondre avec parcimonie. Tu es effectivement décédé. Mais vois-tu, ton existence n'est pas ordinaire. Lorsque Tom Elvis Jedusor a voulu te tuer quand tu avais un an, le sort a ricoché sur un bouclier de pur amour. Il a frappé le sorcier maléfique et a arraché une partie de son âme. Cette dernière s'est fixée au seul être vivant de cette maison : toi. Ce qui explique tes pouvoirs étranges et tes visions". **

**- "**j'avais une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en moi ?" Bredouilla l'adolescent. "Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a…"

C'était quand même difficile à croire. Depuis quand les âmes intégraient des corps vivants ?

Mais cependant, plus le temps passait, et plus le raisonnement paraissait pertinent. Comment un enfant, descendant de moldus et d'une famille plus blanche que la neige, avait pu acquérir des pouvoirs quasi-maléfiques ? Comment une telle connection avait pu voir le jour entre Voldemort et lui si ce n'est pas un tel moyen ?

"** Le sortilège aurait du simplement te tuer, Harry Potter. Mais il était écrit que tu ne pouvais mourir que de la main de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Ecrit dans une prophétie. **_**Cette **_**prophétie que tu cherchais". **

- "Que vous voulez-vous dire par…"

"**Plus tard, jeune Harry." **L'interrompit l'être sombre. "**Tu m'as demandé où tu étais. Sache que tu es dans les limbes. Ni vivant ni mort. Car tu as franchi l'arcade à l'instant précis où tu allais mourir. Ce passage t'a gardé dans l'état exact où tu étais à cet instant. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis sous cette forme, c'est simplement parce qu'elle est adaptée à ta compréhension. Mais sache que je n'ai aucune forme. Je suis partout et nulle part."**

**"**Si je suis dans les limbes, alors ça veut dire que je peux retourner dans le monde des vivants ?"

"**La réponse est non. La porte que tu as franchi ne peut pas être empruntée dans l'autre sens."**

Harry sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Prisonnier des limbes était un sort peu enviable. Y passer l'éternité….serait une horreur sans nom.

"Qu'est-ce que…je peux faire…pour sortir d'ici." Croassa-t-il. "N'y a-t-il pas une….autre porte vers l'au-delà ?".

Il se disait que, tant qu'à faire, autant aller retrouver ses parents au Paradis ou tout autre endroit.

Mais la "Mort" secoua sa tête squelettique sous son capuchon.

"**Si. Mais ta tâche n'est pas encore achevée. Trop de choses tournent autours de toi dans le monde des vivants. Tu aurais pu arriver dans mon Royaume bien des fois au cours des dernières années. Mais à chaque fois, tu y as échappé. Et ceci sans utiliser autre chose que du courage et de l'amour. Tu es l'objet de plusieurs prophéties et ne peut mourir que de la main d'un seul homme. Tu es le descendant d'Ignotus Peverell, un de mes plus vieux amis. Et tu utilises la Cape avec brio. Ceci me donne envie de voir ce que le "Survivant" pourrait faire s'il cesse de me tester et qu'il marche avec ma bénédiction". **

**"**Bénédict…." Commença Harry.

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'une main gantée se posa sur son front. Aussitôt sa cicatrice se mit à le brûler. Bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Comme si un fer chauffé à blanc lui entrait dans le crâne.

Lorsque la main se fut retiré, il se roula en boule pour lutter contre la douleur. Heureusement, l'horrible finit par se réduire.

"**Harry Potter. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à évoquer ensemble. Y compris ce qui t'attend par la suite. Car je vais t'offrir un présent. Mais ceci viendra plus tard. "**

L'être inhumain fit un nouveau geste de la main. Une nouvelle vague de souffrance traversa le corps d'Harry tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

"**Digère cette sensation. Car ce qui t'attend te mettra à l'épreuve."**

Si Harry n'était pas tombé évanoui, il aurait pu voir "la Mort" tenir dans sa main un être ressemblant à un horrible bébé.

"**Un horcruxe. Tu t'es soustrait trop longtemps à mon emprise, humain misérable. Plus pour longtemps. Mon pouvoir est…absolu". **

Elle serra la main et la créature implosa littéralement. Puis elle se tourna

- "**Te voilà devant moi, Harry Potter…un enfant aux yeux des hommes. Et pourtant si important"**

Elle caressa d'un doigt la cicatrice du jeune homme. Laquelle avait changé de forme pour prendre l'apparence d'une barre verticale dans un cercle, lui-même au sein d'un triangle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Collège de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie, Ecosse. **

Assis dans son confortable fauteur, le vieil homme prit une nouvelle friandise citronnée dans le bocal sur son bureau. Le goût acide lui fit du bien et lui permit de recentrer son attention sur les affaires courantes.

Attention que sa dernière correspondance avait particulièrement suscité…

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore n'était pas un homme impressionnable ou simple d'esprit. D'aucuns le considéraient comme le plus grand génie de ce siècle, voire du précédent.

Il faut dire que le vénérable individu, quasi centenaire, avait un Curriculum Vitae aussi long que sa barbe. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

Commandant du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Mais aussi un appui politique, un lecteur insatiable et un très bon joueur de bowling.

Toujours est-il que ce sympathique grand-père caressait son Phénix Fumseck, ami le plus proche, tout en contemplant le soleil se lever par sa fenêtre.

C'est là que la lettre était arrivée. Et on pouvait raisonnablement supposer que l'affaire était importante puisque la missive défonça la vitre avant de s'arrêter devant un directeur quelque peu dérouté.

En effet, quatre-vingt quatorze année de vie ne l'avait pas habitué à recevoir son courrier par le biais d'un sombral. Une race de sombrals nains tels qu'Albus n'en avait jamais vus. Mais il était impossible de confondre l'animal avec un hibou ou une chouette.

Quoique surpris, il s'avança pour détacher l'épitre. Ce n'était pas, après tout, la première fois qu'un animal excentrique lui apportait son courrier. Son ami de longue date, Nicolas Flamel, ne lui avait-il pas envoyé un griffon un jour ?

La lettre, en elle-même, était noire. Vraiment noire. Le sceau en cire rouge tranchait avec cet aspect sombre. Il était frappé d'armoiries inconnues à Dumbledore, représentant une faux et un sablier à ailes.

Lorsqu'il en tira la feuille même, d'une matière bien trop douce pour un parchemin, il s'attacha au style de l'écriture ; un moyen de savoir _a priori _quelle était la personnalité de son auteur.

La façon dont ce dernier avait écrit "Albus Dumbledore" montrait un curieux mélange d'indiscipline, de sagesse, d'inexpérience et de calme. Les lettres étaient tracées par une jeune main, de toute évidence, au vu de certaines maladresses stylistiques. Mais, on y sentait une forme de réticence. Pour le directeur, ce dernier point était une preuve irréfutable que son correspondant avait dû subir de nombreuses séances d'écritures probablement forcées.

L'aspect effacé de l'encre était d'ailleurs une caractéristique, pour tout œil exercé, des plumes sanglantes : une torture interdite par le ministère. Ce qui était intéressant et soulevait de nombreuses questions .

Cet examen préliminaire achevé, Albus se pencha sur le corps de la lettre.

_Professeur Albus Dumbledore,_

_Je vous envoie cette lettre pour vous demander un rendez-vous pour les jours à venir. _

_Je suis un étudiant sorcier, élevé par ma famille jusqu'ici, mais les circonstances ont voulu que je me retrouve dans une impasse. _

_Toujours est-il que je vous demande, bien humblement, une place dans votre prestigieuse école afin de poursuivre ma formation, et combler mes lacunes. _

_Je me tiens à votre disposition si vous émettiez le souhait de me rencontrer en personne. _

_Sorcièrement votre. _

_Harry Ignotus_

La demande, en elle-même, était surprenante (puisque les parents préféraient se charger eux-mêmes de ce genre de lettres), mais guère une nouveauté en soi.

Mais le vieux sorcier s'interrogeait bien davantage sur certaines phrases de la lettre. Que voulait dire ce jeune homme par "impasse" ? Quel était l'intérêt de souligner l'existences de lacunes alors même que le sujet de la lettre l'expliquait déjà implicitement ?

Toutes ces questions donnèrent envie au directeur de Poudlard d'en savoir plus. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec son propre parchemin et l'attacha à la patte de l'animal qui commençait à dévorer ses bonbons au citron sous le regard moqueur de Fumseck.

Très loin de là, dans une petite maison du Pays de Galle, un jeune homme était allongé sur son lit et observait le plafond.

Les récents événements avaient été marquants pour le Survivant-décédé.

A peine s'était-il réveillé dans ce lieu indescriptible remplis de cubes que son étrange hôte avait entrepris de lui parler de mille choses en même temps.

Cette entité, la Mort, lui avait conté beaucoup de choses. Certaines qu'Harry n'avaient absolument pas comprises, notamment sur la création de la Vie ; et certaines, bien plus concrètes qui avaient aiguisé sa curiosité.

Il apprit ainsi que Ignotus Peverell était son ancêtre. Que le conte des Trois Frères (dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler) était véridique. Il réalisa que sa cape d'invisibilité était une des trois reliques de la Mort. Reliques dont il portait maintenant le symbole sur le front.

Il fut formé sur les concepts de Limbes, Paradis et Au-delà qui avaient un sens et une portée bien différente que celles qu'il connaissait.

C'est alors qu'il comprit à quelle point la Mort était puissante. Elle existait parallèlement à toute chose. Elle était quasiment omnipotente (puisque rien ne lui échappait) et pouvait ainsi accomplir des choses qui glaçaient le sang de Harry à chaque fois.

Lorsqu'il lui avait, par exemple, demandé pourquoi ses yeux étaient noirs, l'entité de la Fin avait répondu en souriant qu'elle les avait greffés au tout premier Basilic, un serpent aveugle.

Il apprit également le rôle de l'Arcade au nom imprononçable et le pourquoi de son existence.

Mais l'instant qu'il attendit (et redouta le plus), fut le moment où la Prophétie lui fut révélée. Ou plutôt _les _prophéties.

La première était celle qu'il avait tenu en main lors de son expédition au Ministère, une éternité auparavant.

Quant à la seconde, il aurait voulu l'entendre aussi, mais la Mort refusa catégoriquement ; arguant qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour un tel savoir.

Puis, après tout ce discours préliminaire, la Mort s'était montrée bien plus matérielle.

- "**Tu vas retourner dans le Monde des vivants, jeune Harry. Tu sais désormais ce que j'attend de toi. Je vais donc te renvoyer dans un endroit plus…terre à terre, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. **

**"**Mais, ne suis-je pas incapable de traverser le Portail ?" S'enquit Harry. "Les conditions de sang et d'âme ne concordent pas".

"**Exact. Mais nous allons procéder d'une autre façon. La règle est que tu ne peux pas t'équilibrer avec le Monde du Bas au moment où tu l'as quitté. Mais rien ne t'empêche d'y aller **_**avant**_** ou **_**après. **_**C'est que les Vivants appellent la réincarnation. Bien que ce soit naturellement loin d'être aussi simpliste. Et…une charge supplémentaire de travail pour moi. C'est pourquoi je ne le fais que pour les êtres à part."**

L'entité se redressa et fit un geste avec le poignet. Une fiole, aussi noire qu'elle, apparut devant elle.

"**Tu sais déjà ce que c'est. Voici qui te permettra de redescendre dans le monde des Vivants."**

Harry avait grimacé et avait bu la terrible mixture. Cela faisait déjà la quatrième fois qu'il devait finir la fiole. Et le goût était atroce. Bien plus que le Polynectar qu'il avait ingurgité en deuxième année.

Selon lui, cela n'aurait pas été pire si on avait mixé un détraqueur pour en faire une boisson. En fait, Harry en venait presque à se demander si ce n'était pas le cas. Mais, il préférait ne pas savoir.

Puis, il s'était dirigé vers le Puit des Âmes, son moyen de transfert.

Situé au milieu de cet étrange paysage cubique qu'il s'avait maintenant être l'Antichambre de la Fin, c'est-à-dire les Limbes.

Au moment de sauter dedans, il se retourna.

"Est-ce qu'on se reverra en bas ?" Demanda-t-il.

"**Harry". **se contenta de répondre la Mort.

Le jeune homme attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint. Il la dévisagea d'un air perplexe. Elle sourit et continua son explication.

"**Entre le moment où j'ai commencé à prononcer ton prénom, et l'instant où j'ai terminé, plusieurs millions de créatures sont décédées. Dès l'instant où tu poseras le pied sur la Terre des vivants, tu écraseras probablement une quantité importante d'êtres vivants, insectes, bactéries ou plantes. Et à chaque fois, je m'en occupe ; puisque, comme tu le sais, la majorité de mon être est toujours en plein travail tandis ce que cette forme n'est là que pour communiquer. Donc oui. Je serais continuellement autours de toi."**

Harry fit un signe de tête avant de s'engager dans le trou sans fond qui, honnêtement, ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

Après une myriade de couleurs et de sons allant du bruissement des arbres à des hurlements horribles, il eut la surprise d'atterrir dans une petite maison qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

Aussitôt, il ressentit une sensation véritablement déplaisante. Son corps se mettait à transpirer et à le faire souffrir de tous côtés. Pire encore, son cœur semblait redémarrer pour finir par prendre un rythme de croisière. Mais un rythme vraiment lent. Si lent qu'il serait probablement mort si l'entité avec qui il avait discuté jusque récemment l'avait permis. Mais apparemment, il ne mourrait pas.

La première chose qu'il vit fut un miroir. Il entreprit de s'observer…et eut un mouvement de recul.

Devant lui se trouvait la Mort. Ou plutôt une représentation entre la Mort et lui-même. Son ancien visage s'était creusé et était devenu atrocement pâle. Ses yeux, dans leur partie normalement blanche, étaient totalement noirs, mis à part la pupille émeraude qui tranchait horriblement avec le reste.

Evidemment il avait toujours la marque des Reliques de la Mort. Sauf que maintenant, son ancienne cicatrice en forme d'éclair remplaçait la barre verticale. Etonnant mélange.

Ses cheveux étaient devenus encore plus noirs qu'auparavant. Un noir vraiment familier puisque c'était le même que celui de ses yeux….et de ses habits.

Les habits étaient ceux que la Mort avait fait apparaître à son premier réveil dans les Limbes.

"Il me manque plus que la faux et je vais pouvoir aller arpenter les cimetières".

Il avisa un petit mot sur le miroir.

_Harry,_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas encore allé te suicider devant ton apparence (que je trouve vraiment trop mignonne au passage). Si tu essayes, sache que je t'empêcherai d'y arriver. _

_Blague à part, si tu cherches un moyen plus conventionnel de passer inaperçu, tu trouveras de quoi t'arranger sur le bureau à ta droite. De plus, tu parviendras à revenir à ton apparence d'origine si tu le veux vraiment et que tu te concentres dessus. Mais prend garde. Ce n'est plus ta vraie forme car tu n'es plus ce que tu étais._

_Bien mortellement,_

_Moi. _

Le jeune homme suivit les instructions et se focalisa uniquement sur son apparence d'autrefois. Un exercice bien plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord.

Il eut la joie, après un moment, de retrouver son apparence d'Harry Potter, bien plus rassurante. Puis, il se tourna vers le bureau.

Et sur ce bureau étaient disposés divers objets. Des robes de sorcier à sa taille et sans aucun écusson. Une plan détaillé du lieu où il se trouvait. Mais aussi un balai magique totalement noir. Sa cape d'invisibilité, la Relique. Une bourse lourdement remplie d'argent. Un minuscule sombral dans une cage dorée. Et un journal, la Gazette du Sorcier.

Harry prit le journal. Il était daté d'Août 1975. Et le gros titre suscita un léger sourire, quoique crispé, au jeune homme.

**L'arcade de la Mort, un trajet sous haute surveillance. **

D'après l'article, l'arcade avait été transporté la veille au Département des Mystères pour y être étudiée. L'article s'interrogeait sur la dangerosité ou non d'un tel objet.

Mais, au-delà de cette étonnante coïncidence, c'est surtout l'année qui le surprit. 1975.

Un rapide calcul lui permit d'estimer que cette période était la gloire des Maraudeurs : Sirius, Remus, James et Peter.

"Intéressant. Il faut croire que c'est cette période qui a été choisie pour mener ma mission, et me réinsérer dans le Monde des Vivants. Pourquoi pas."

La première chose qu'il fit fut d'écrire une lettre au Professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander une place dans son établissement. Il décida de prendre un nom qui lui permettrait de ne pas se troubler lorsqu'on l'appellerait, tout en étant différent du "Potter".

Le sombral, qui s'appelait Reaper (un nom qui voulait tout dire), se fit une joie de l'apporter à son destinataire.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'allongea sur son lit et entreprit de prendre un peu de repos. Il en aurait bien besoin.

Avisant un livre sur la table de nuit, il l'attrapa d'une main…et leva les yeux au ciel en lisant le titre. Décidément, _certains_ avaient de l'humour.

**Comment devenir un mec mortel**

_Par Pierre Tombal_

Quant au résumé de l'ouvrage, il valait son pesant de gallions.

"_Vous êtes petit, mal nourri et sans talent ?Votre famille vous méprise ? Vous portez des lunettes hideuses et le sort du monde repose sur vos épaules ? Vous rêvez secrètement de vous évader de votre existence pré-écrite ?_

_Ce livre est pour vous. _

_Apprenez à organiser des fêtes orgasmiques ; à préparer des cocktails pour inferi. Découvrez une explication détaillée des meilleurs nuits avec les vampires. _

_Vous ébahirez par le potentiel acoustique des fantômes et ferez baver devant les chansons sauvages des Loups-Garou. _

_En accompagnement, un florilège non-exhaustif de blagues "d'enfer" pour faire hurler vos meilleurs ennemis ou vos pires amis. A compléter selon vos envies". _

"Merci pour le _sans-talent _" Marmonna Harry en réprimant toutefois un sourire.

Par curiosité, il lut quelques passages et son âme de Maraudeur junior se réveilla devant quelques situations assez amusantes qu'il avait hâte d'essayer.

C'est dans cet état que le trouva Reaper, revenant avec la réponse d'Albus Dumbledore.

_Monsieur Ignotus,_

_Si cela vous convient, je vous donne rendez-vous mardi à 10 heure dans mon bureau. _

_Sonnez à la grille et montrez la lettre au concierge. Il vous accompagnera._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry consulta le calendrier et constata que Mardi serait le lendemain. Ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de vaquer à ses occupations.

Et pour commencer, allez sur le Chemin de traverse.

D'après le plan mis à sa disposition, il se trouvait dans un coin perdu au centre du Pays de Galles. Ce qui n'était guère idéal pour aller à Londres dans la journée.

Heureusement, un pot de poudre de cheminette était disposé près de la cheminée. Se rappelant de ses aventures dans l'allée des embrumes, Harry prit la précaution de bien articuler.

"Chemin de Traverse !".

Quelques instants plus tard, il foulait la large avenue d'un de ses endroits préférés. Il fut vraiment amusé de voir le nouveau modèle de balais volants susciter tant de hurlements de joie alors que, de son point de vue, ce n'était guère qu'une limace à côté de son ancien éclair de feu.

Quelque chose, pourtant, le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Il ressentait la mort des minuscules créatures pullulant autours d'eux. Il y en avait des milliers de millions. C'était déconcertant et peu appétissant.

De même, il sut, on ne sait comment, qu'un meurtre venait d'être commis dans une allée adjacente.

"_**Je serais partout autours de toi" **_Avait dis la Mort. Et elle avait raison.

Essayant de ne plus y prêter attention, il se dirigea vers la boutique d'Ollivanders afin d'acheter une baguette magique. En effet, son ancienne semblait ne pas avoir survécu à son décès et son passage dans l'Arcade.

Lorsqu'il entra, une foule de souvenirs remonta en lui. La dernière fois qu'il était venu (une éternité auparavant), tout était bien différent.

"Bonjour." Fit la voix douce du propriétaire de la boutique.

Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé par son ancien nom. Tant mieux.

"Monsieur Ollivanders, j'aimerais acheter une de vos baguettes. Ou plutôt, acquérir celle qui m'aura choisie."

Le commerçant comprit la nuance et lui fit un signe de tête respectueux. Rares étaient les sorciers à considérer que ce n'étaient pas eux qui décidaient de leurs baguettes.

Après une série de mesures, il proposa plusieurs baguettes au jeune homme. Et ressentit un mélange d'excitation et de frustration lorsqu'aucune ne convint.

Harry observait tout cela d'un air amusé. Tout cela lui rappelait le bon temps. Mais il était curieux de savoir si le résultat serait le même. Et si l'absence de l'âme de Tom Jedusor changerait quelque chose.

Il se fit toutefois la réflexion qu'autre chose entrerait en ligne de compte. Et il avait raison.

Lorsqu'il lui fut présenté une énième baguette, il sut que c'était la bonne.

"Baguette en bois ginkgo biloba. Avec deux cœurs. Poil de Sombral et fleur de chrysanthème. C'est un mélange assez surprenant, si je puis me permettre. A vrai dire…je n'en avais encore jamais vendu avec ce bois. Il vient des pays orientaux et n'a jamais été utilisé, ou alors très peu, dans la conception des baguettes. Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire."

Le jeune Potter se contenta de sourire puis paya la somme demandée.

Il passa le reste de sa journée et une partie de la nuit à profiter des possibilités du Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'empressa de se fournir en livres pour l'année à venir. Après tout, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait des choses à apprendre.

Après une nuit très courte au chaudron baveur, où il avait loué une chambre pour éviter les transports inutiles, il prit le Magicobus pour aller à Près-au-Lard.

L'endroit n'avait absolument pas changé. On plutôt, il était conforme à ce qu'il serait deux décennies plus tard. Les mêmes boutiques et le Pub toujours aussi rempli. Harry caressa l'espoir d'aller boire une bonne biéraubeurre, mais il avait plus important à faire.

Son rendez-vous ne devait souffrir d'aucun retard.

Arrivé devant les hautes grilles, il sonna, comme indiqué sur sa lettre. Puis, il accompagna un Argus Rusard, plus jeune mais tout aussi rêche, jusqu'au bureau du directeur où la porte était déjà ouverte.

Après avoir frappé, il entra.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'il entendit les coups contre sa porte, le directeur se composa une mine à fois neutre et attentive.

"Entrez." Dit-il calmement.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un jeune homme assez atypique.

De taille moyenne, plutôt fin, il avançait avec un mélange de sérénité et d'une excitation contenue. Ses cheveux d'un marron chocolat étaient coupés mi-longs et passaient sous un foulard rouge et noir qui recouvrait également le front de l'arrivant.

De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, le visage de son invité était assez osseux avec une mâchoire assez apparente sans que ça en soit dérangeant.

Il possédait des yeux d'un vert très particulier, semblable à la couleur des feuilles d'oliviers.

Quant à ses vêtements, c'étaient les pièces typiques de l'uniforme standard que portaient les élèves de poudlard ainsi que la plupart des écoliers d'Angleterre.

"Installez-vous donc, monsieur Ignotus, si vous le voulez bien." Proposa Dumbledore en désignant un siège.

De son côté, Harry s'efforçait de réprimer son envie de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se présentait devant un homme déjà rencontré auparavant.

L'homme en question commença, l'air de rien, à s'informer sur son invité.

"Et bien monsieur Ignotus, j'espère que vous m'autoriserez à vous appelez Harry…"

Harry acquiesça.

- "Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à faire une demande pour intégrer Poudlard ?" Demanda-t-il très directement.

Le jeune homme lui sortit son sourire le plus affable.

- "Voyez-vous, la personne qui m'a accueilli jusque très récemment a estimé que je devais me familiariser avec des enfants ayant la même qualité de sorcier que moi".

Le directeur l'observa d'un air songeur.

- " Voulez-vous dire que c'est cette personne qui vous a enseigné la magie jusque aujourd'hui". S'enquit-il.

"Tout à fait."

Albus sortit alors une liasse de papiers d'un de ses tiroirs.

- "Vous m'excuserez cette indiscrétion, mais j'ai procédé à quelques recherches et n'ai trouvé aucune trace d'une famille sorcière portant le nom d'Ignotus".

Le jeune brun eut une mimique compréhensive.

"C'est parce que ma famille est composée de moldus, monsieur. J'ignore jusqu'à l'origine de mes pouvoirs puisque ces dignes gens, outre le fait qu'ils me méprisaient royalement, ne m'ont informé que de mes noms et prénoms. Quant à la personne qui ma recueilli et entraîné….elle ne me connaissait que sous ce nom là".

Dumbledore le regarda de son regard pénétrant, mais rien sur son visage ne semblait indiquer qu'il mentait d'une quelconque façon.

Qui plus est, ce genre d'histoire arrivait très fréquemment. Les relations moldus-sorciers n'avaient pas toujours été roses…

- "Et cette personne qui vous recueilli ?"

"Je la considère comme de ma famille. C'est elle qui m'a enseigné à…survivre si je puis m'exprimer ainsi. Enfin jusque très récemment."

Il eut un regard ambigu avant de poursuivre.

- "Mais j'ai procédé à une émancipation avec son aide, signée par le Ministère de la Magie. Ce qui fait de moi un majeur au regard de la Loi."

Il sortit un document d'aspect officiel et le présenta à Dumbledore. Ce dernier parcourut rapidement la feuille. Tout semblait en ordre. Il s'attacha plus particulièrement à la mention "mort" à côté de la ligne "ancien tuteur".

Ce faisant, il rata le regard malicieux du jeune homme devant lui. Ce dernier trouvait particulièrement cocasse que son tuteur du moment ne soit pas seulement mort, mais la Mort.

Enfin, le vieil homme leva les yeux de la feuille, n'y ayant trouvé aucun vice de procédure ou de forme.

- "Très bien. Sachez que l'école Poudlard dispose d'une commission spéciale chargée de faire des recherches sur les familles de sorciers. Si vous voulez, vous…"

- "J'en serais très honoré, monsieur".

Intérieurement, Harry était très content que son déguisement le mette à l'abris de tout soupçon. Il avait découvert, à peine quelques heures auparavant, qu'il pouvait changer son apparence selon les besoins.

Après tout, la Mort n'a-t-elle pas une multitude de visages ?

- "Quel niveau avez-vous, Harry ?" S'enquit soudain Albus qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

" En consultant les livres des années précédentes, j'ai pu estimer que je me situais au niveau pour prétendre à la sixième année."

- "Je vois…" Marmonna le directeur. "Je vais me fier à vous, puisque je n'ai pas la possibilité, ni le temps de vous faire repasser vos buses. Mais je demanderais aux professeurs de me faire un compte rendu sur vos compétences."

Harry acquiesça.

- "Cela veut-il dire que je suis accepté ?"

- "Eh bien, monsieur Ignotus, je n'y vois aucun objection. Bien que j'aurais aimé voir votre niveau de mes propres yeux."

Harry lui décocha alors un sourire lumineux. Comme si c'était la phrase qu'il attentait.

- "Dans ce cas, monsieur, permettez-moi de vous informer que votre barbe est verte."

Albus baissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de surprise devant sa longue toison qui avait sombré au vert feuille.

- "Comment…quand ?"

- "J'ai jeté un sort sur vos bonbons aux citrons pendant que vous regardiez ma lettre d'émancipation. Rien de bien dangereux, sinon les instruments magiques sur votre bureau auraient réagi."

Le directeur l'observa avec une attention nouvelle. Il n'avait même pas réalisé que le jeune homme avait pratiqué la magie.

Mais il n'était pas encore aux bouts de ses surprises.

-" Je me suis également permis de changer le carreau de votre fenêtre. Il était cassé. Oh, et je crois que le chat du concierge va mettre bientôt se faire courtiser par tous les matous du coin."

-" Rodolphe n'est-il pas lui-même un mâle ?" s'enquit Albus.

Harry eut une grimace de circonstances.

- "ça explique pourquoi il avait l'air de souffrir lorsque je l'ai quitté. Mais je vous promet que le sort aphrodisiaque que je lui ait lancé ne durera que quelques jours."

Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé.

-" Et bien, c'est un début. Mais j'attend d'avoir un avis plus académique pour livrer mes conclusions. Toujours est-il que vous risquez de bien vous entendre avec certains de vos camarades."

Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

Albus réalisa alors deux choses qui lui firent abandonner légèrement son sourire.

Tout d'abord, l'instrument en argent qu'il avait devant lui permettait de quantifier le niveau de magie d'un individu. Hors, il était totalement silencieux. Comme si le jeune homme qui lui faisait face n'avait aucune capacité de sorcier. Hors, il était plus qu'évident que ce dernier était capable de lancer des sorts.

Ensuite, Harry n'avait pas croisé son regard une seule fois. A chaque occasion, il esquivait avec subtilité les contacts visuels. Comme s'il craignait de dévoiler ses pensées.

Cela pouvait-il signifier qu'il avait connaissance de ses dons en matière de légilimancie ? Un fait connu d'un cercle très étroit ce qui rendait l'hypothèse peu crédible.

Toutefois, cela attisa la curiosité du vieux directeur. Tant et si bien qu'il parvint au bout d'un moment à croiser les yeux verts de son interlocuteur.

L'espace d'un court instant, mais ce fut suffisant…ou bien trop.

Albus avait une certaine expérience en matière de subtilité. Qui plus est, ne trouvant aucune défense sur son chemin, il en conclut qu'Harry n'avait aucune expérience en matière d'occlumancie.

Sur le fond, il n'avait pas tort. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il trouva dans cet esprit.

_Godric's Hollow, par une belle journée ensoleillée. _

_Trois jeunes sorciers se livrent un duel sans pitié sous les yeux effrayés d'une jeune fille. _

_La collision de trois sorts, un rayon vert projeté hors du cercle. _

_Un corps juvénile qui s'écroule lentement. _

_Un cri. _

_"ARIANNA ! "_

Albus reprit pied avec la réalité. Et eut instinctivement un mouvement de recul. Ce qu'il venait de voir c'était le reflet d'une sombre époque. Un instant qui hantait ses nuits.

Ce qu'il venait de voir, c'était ses souvenirs à lui. Et pas les meilleurs.

Harry l'observa avec un air un peu déçu.

- "Je ne maîtrise pas l'occlumancie, professeur Dumbledore, mais sachez que mon esprit est un miroir. Quiconque s'y risquera y verra le reflet de la Mort." Expliqua-t-il avec calme. "Et la Mort est toujours très proche des gens."

- "Est-ce une menace, monsieur Ignotus ?" S'enquit Dumbledore qui avait repris ses esprits.

Harry secoua la tête.

" Non, monsieur. Je ne suis pas assez vil pour menacer les gens ainsi. Mais pour autant, je vous déconseille fortement de retenter l'expérience. Il y a des choses qui ne doivent pas ressortir."

- "Cette fois, j'en suis sûr". Fit soudain Albus. "Vous n'êtes pas un humain ordinaire. Vous avez une aura étrange. Quelque chose que je n'ai jamais senti."

Harry se contenta de le regarder.

- "Et quand bien même, professeur Dumbledore. J'ai entendu dire que vous accueilliez des Loups-garous. Cela change-t-il quelque chose ?"

- "Ainsi vous étiez au courant, également ?" Rétorqua Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- "Quelqu'un qui porte l'uniforme de Poudlard avec un insigne, en étant de mon âge, est forcément un élève d'ici. Et puis quand on a déjà côtoyé des Loups-garous, on décrypte les signes facilement. Maigreur externe, yeux ambres, tentative et travail sur soi afin de marcher lentement malgré une puissance et des réflexes surhumains…"

Le directeur ne put que valider le raisonnement d'un geste de la tête.

- "Non." Finit-il par soupirer. "Cela ne change rien du tout en effet. Ma politique est celle de l'ouverture et de la diversité. Si vous pouvez maintenir vos dons sous une forme inoffensive, il ne devrait pas y avoir de difficulté."

Harry se retint de lui rétorquer que s'il n'avait cherché à aller dans un endroit privé, tout se serait passé sans heurt. A la place il répondit avec calme.

- "Mon régime alimentaire est tout à fait normal. Je ne crains pas la pleine Lune et je peux me balader au soleil sans problème."

Albus n'y trouvant rien à redire, finit par s'incliner.

"Bien. Alors il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne fin de vacances et à vous donner rendez-vous le jour de la rentrée. Vous serez réparti ce jour là dans une des quatre maisons. Voici votre billet de train."

Harry se leva et, saluant poliment le directeur, il se dirigea vers le couloir. Le rendez-vous s'était relativement bien passé, mais Harry savait parfaitement que Dumbledore n'en resterait pas là. Il voudrait savoir qui il était, et surtout _qu'est-ce qu'i_l était.

Mais lui non plus ne resterait pas sur la touche. Heureusement qu'il avait su sortir l'exemple de Remus pour appuyer son propos. Sans quoi, cela aurait été bien plus délicat.

Il ferma délicatement la porte avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

De son côté, Albus resta silencieux un long moment avant de réaliser que Fumseck ne s'était pas manifesté depuis un long moment. Alors qu'il se retournait vers le perchoir, il assista à une des combustions spontanées habituelles aux phénix.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas lui demander son avis sur ce jeune inconnu.

_Quelques semaines plus tard_

Gare de King's Cross, Londres.

Les passagers se succédaient, passant d'un quai à l'autre. Mais un œil attentif aurait aperçu des gens habillés de façon complètement excentrique. Bien que maladroitement dissimulé, la supercherie était flagrante.

En effet, quel individu censé aurait mis une veste de costar et un short de bain en même temps.

Mais pour Harry, c'était plus amusant qu'autre chose. Lui-même avait revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard. Il passait absolument inaperçu dans ce pays où l'uniforme était imposé.

Seul son foulard tranchait avec l'aspect sérieux du reste de sa tenue. Cela lui permettait de dissimuler le symbole des Reliques, ce qui lui demandait plus de difficulté que le reste de son déguisement.

Enfin, au moins il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. C'était le plus important.

Ayant pris la précaution d'arriver en avance, il passa discrètement le mur pour accéder à la voie 9 3/4.

La vision du train si familier lui tira un sourire heureux. Il allait pouvoir profiter à nouveau de Poudlard et de ses merveilles.

Les dernières semaines avaient été chargées. Tout d'abord il s'était escrimé à acheter tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin Y compris dans certains lieux mal fréquentés. Mais il n'était plus n'importe qui. Il découvrit à quel point les changements n'étaient pas physiques. A quel point la boisson infecte qu'il avait ingurgité l'avait mué en _autre chose. _

L'individu qui l'avait agressé dans la ruelle sombre avait eu tellement peur de ce qu'il avait vu qu'il s'était écroulé en sanglotant. Harry lui-même était incapable de dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Contenant ces moments déplaisants dans un coin de son esprit, Harry passa la porte du train et entreprit de se chercher un compartiment.

Il en trouva un qui était vide. Ce qui était assez rare pour le signaler.

Enfin, il ne le fut pas longtemps. Quelques instants à peine plus tard, un groupe de Serpentards entra dans l'habitacle.

- "Et toi, dégage !" Lui cria l'un d'eux.

Harry fit mine de se retourner. Puis il prit un air étonné.

- "Qui ? Moi ? Non sérieusement, les gars, on vous a jamais appris à dire bonjour en entrant ?"

Aussitôt il y eut une demi-douzaine de baguettes qui se pointèrent vers lui.

- "Je crois que tu as mal compris, bouse de véracrasse. Tu prends tes affaires et tu dégages d'ici avant qu'on ne te fasse dégager."

Harry applaudit avec une fausse chaleur.

" Félicitations. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous étiez assez intelligents pour faire deux choses en même temps. Impressionnant comme l'accouplement des trolls avec des humains donne de bons résultats. Vous avez presque l'air de gens normaux…"

Il dut éviter un éclair provenant d'une baguette.

Un serpentard se détacha du groupe et s'avança pour s'asseoir en face d'Harry. Blond, un visage glacial et un air méprisant. Il n'y avait pas à s'y tromper. Lucius Malefoy.

- "Tu as de la répartie pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais venu à Poudlard. Quel est ton statut de sang ?"

Harry sourit. Il s'y attendait.

- "As-tu besoin de te rassurer Lucius ?"

Puis soudain ce fut un changement radical dans le compartiment. Un vent glacial sembla sortir de nulle part et la porte claqua. Excepté Lucius, tous les Serpentards avaient été projetés dans le couloir.

Ce dernier se redressa brusquement. Harry resta assis.

"Nous voici que tous les deux dans ce compartiment."

Lentement il leva le bras, comme pour lui serrer la main. Mais au dernier moment, il effectua une rotation du poignet et sa baguette apparut dans le prolongement de ses doigts.

_Collaporta. _

La porte se verouilla dans un claquement sonore.

_Obscuro. _

La vitre se troubla rendant impossible l'espionnage depuis l'extérieur.

"Je suis un Sang-mêlé, Lucius. Comme l'être stupide qui s'est donné le titre de Voldemort".

Il se leva brusquement. Lucius poussa un cri d'horreur. L'apparence du "nouveau" avait changé radicalement.

Une main quasi squelettique lui attrapa la gorge sans qu'il puisse faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement. La voix qui s'éleva était aussi calme qu'un petit cours d'eau, mais aussi tranchante que le fil d'une lame.

" Ecoute moi, Malefoy, car je ne le répéterai pas. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de supporter votre présence autours de moi cette année. Alors, toi et tes amis prétendument sang-pur vous allez vous ôter de la tête l'idée que je suis une proie sans défense. **Parce que la proie peut très bien se muer en prédateur implacable et faire de ta vie un enfer."**

Lucius sentit la peur lui monter tandis qu'un long doigt glacé lui caressait délicatement la joue.

- "Vous les sang-pur vous croyez supérieurs aux autres. Stupidité. Vous n'êtes que des pourceaux consanguins, accumulant les tares et les malformations génétiques".

Devant un Malefoy pétrifié, il tira sa baguette. En un sort il ouvrit la porte. Puis…

_Expulso. _

Le blond fut littéralement projeté dans le couloir juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Là, Harry eut un petit éclat de rire avant de reprendre une apparence plus conventionnelle.

"Je suis un trop bon acteur. Les conseils de ce bouquin sont géniaux en fait. Comme il y a crut, le pauvre. Enfin, cette comédie a eu au moins un effet sur ces crétins"

Lorsqu'on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte, il se prépara à reprendre une voix sépulcrale.

Mais il ne s'agissait en fait que de timides seconde année qui cherchaient quelques places. Le jeune homme leur fit signe d'entrer.

A partir de là, il demeura dans ses pensées jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Voyager sans Ron et Hermione était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Leurs disputes incessantes lui manquaient.

Et cette mission qui l'attendait….


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque James Potter descendit du train, accompagné par Sirius et Peter, il eut un léger sourire.

C'était Poudlard.

Poudlard, avec cet air si particulier, ce sol si caractéristique, et surtout cette silhouette au loin.

On avait beau posséder un manoir de grande taille avec tout ce qui était possible de désirer, rien, selon le jeune homme ne pouvait remplacer cette vision du château de Poudlard.

Parce que, à cet instant précis où il foulait le domaine, tous ses vieux souvenirs remontaient en une seule fois.

Cet arbre, Remus y avait fait ses griffes un soir de pleine lune.

Ce coude le long du chemin, il y avait construit une cabane en première année.

Ce rocher à leur droite, il s'y était dissimulé à peine deux mois auparavant pour une blague d'envergure où toute l'école s'était mis à parler le Troll. Une excellente façon de saluer le début des vacances.

Alors que le chemin vers l'école se poursuivait, ses souvenirs continuaient de peupler le lieu de ses mille et une facéties.

Ah, ce hangar à bateaux….Sirius y avait fait ses meilleures nuits en galante compagnie. Enfin, d'après lui.

Et ce petit trou dans la butte près du lac….le jeune homme n'oublierait jamais comment Peter, sous sa forme de rat, s'était fait poursuivre par toute une famille de souris qui voulait le renifler et se frotter contre lui.

Et les calèches alors ? Un excellent moyen de démarrer l'année en beauté. Son meilleur coup datait d'il y a deux ans. Par une excellente combinaison potion-sort-gadget de chez Zonko, il avait explosé de rire lorsque les sombrals avaient été métamorphosés en fiers centaures qui se comportaient comme des mulets. Même Hagrid , pourtant très protecteur envers le troupeau, avait applaudit lorsqu'on lui avait raconté.

Que de bons souvenirs….

Et à voir la tête de ses deux amis, ce moment de nostalgie était également présent dans leur tête. Même Remus, occupé à rassembler les nouveaux, devait arborer ce sourire béat.

James essuya discrètement une larme à la pensée qu'il ne restait plus que deux ans. Il ne fallait pas que le capitaine de Quidditch passe pour un sentimental.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'il _le _remarqua. Un garçon totalement inconnu. Il portait l'uniforme de Poudlard, mais aucun blason le rattachant à une des quatre Maisons. Pourtant, et de façon très surprenante, lui aussi observait les environs avec un petit air mélancolique.

Si James n'avait pas acquis la certitude que c'était un nouveau venu, il aurait pu le prendre pour un vétéran de sa trempe.

Sirius qui avait suivi son regard eut soudain un grand sourire.

- "Hey James, tu as vu ce gars, là ? J'adore son foulard. C'est le seul à part moi qui a customisé son uniforme."

James soupira mais acquiesça. Il n'y avait bien que Sirius pour sauter sur un détail aussi….matériel.

Sirius Black haïssait sa famille, c'était un fait. Les discours enflammés sur la pureté du sang ne lui tiraient qu'un sourire méprisant. Lui-même, descendant d'une famille soi-disant complètement pure, aurait largement pu devenir un être infect, odieux et se croyant au-dessus de tout le monde du fait de son sang.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis du jeune homme qui avait fait sensation en rentrant à Gryffondor. Le fait qu'il avait été renié par ses parents, au cours de l'été, n'avait été qu'une étape supplémentaire dans son dégoût du credo des siens.

Toutefois, Sirius était, malgré tout, un Black. Avec tout ce que ça comportait. Ainsi, il savait user de postures et de gestes distingués, acquis par une éducation rigoureuse, pour parvenir à ses fins. Ce qui faisait roucouler une bonne partie de la population féminine de Poudlard.

Il avait également une passion pour la lingerie et les façons de se vêtir. Remus avouait volontiers que son ami disposait de plus de vêtements pour une semaine que lui-même n'en avait disposé dans toute sa vie.

C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Sirius avait toujours à cœur de vêtir ses ami selon des modes toutes plus excentriques les unes que les autres. James, qui était pourtant bien riche lui aussi, ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait trouvé un costume complet à Noêl, pour son anniversaire, ainsi que pour chaque visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Bleu, rouge, vert, violet, orange. Tout y passait, se mélangeait, se panachait avec un goût parfois douteux.

Toujours est-il que Sirius avait pris l'habitude de changer certaines parties de son uniforme standard en y intégrant des accessoires, au plus grand désespoir de ses amis et de ses professeurs.

Ce qui lui avait fait remarqué le foulard du nouvel arrivant.

Peter, de son côté, réprima un frisson lorsque les yeux vert-olive du nouveau avaient croisé les siens. Tout de suite, ce dernier avait affiché un regard de prédateur accompagné d'un sourire machiavélique.

Et le pauvre Peter, qui malgré tout était à Gryffondor, s'efforça de ne pas baisser les yeux. Le nouveau eut un sourire d'étrange satisfaction. Mais Peter n'en aurait pas juré.

Harry détourna son regard des Maraudeurs. Il était content de les avoir dans son entourage proche. Même si, probablement, ces derniers ne sauraient jamais qui il était vraiment.

James lui avait laissé une bonne première impression avec son sourire nostalgique et son regard rempli de malice. Nul doute que l'année serait animée. Harry avait vraiment hâte de voir si ses blagues étaient à la hauteur de leur réputation.

Sirius était le même que celui qu'il connaissait. Cela se voyait dans sa façon de se tenir, mais aussi avec son rire ressemblant à un aboiement. Harry se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que leur transformation était assez récente puisque c'était la cinquième année qui en avait été le théâtre. Pour autant, Sirius était beaucoup plus jeune, beaucoup mieux nourri et son regard était plein de vie. Très loin des fantômes de _son _Sirius. Celui-là était, dans l'apogée de son adolescence, vraiment beau et classe.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry se félicita d'avoir sauvé son parrain avant de _se diriger vers la lumière. _

Quant au dernier, le jeune homme partait avec un terrible _a priori. _Et il se promit de le garder à l'œil. Mais il se rappela qu'à cette date, le rat perfide n'était guère qu'un souriceau timide. Mais sa volonté de ne pas détourner le regard lui plut. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

L'ex-survivant chercha du regard Remus Lupin, mais il ne le vit pas. En revanche, il eut la désagréable surprise de ressentir la mise à mort d'une sirène, une centaine de mètres sous la surface.

Il repoussa la sensation dans un coin de son esprit. Sans quoi, il deviendrait probablement fou à _entendre _le décès de chaque être vivant. Et comme l'avait dis la Mort, il en avait beaucoup. Mais vraiment beaucoup.

L'arrivée dans le hall du château lui fit le même effet que toutes les années précédentes. Il retournait chez lui. Par réflexe, il voulut en faire la remarque à Hermione et Ron, mais se rappela que la chose était impossible en l'état.

Observant le flot de premières années, arrivant derrière lui, il se mit en retrait, répugnant à avancer au milieu de gamins beaucoup plus petits que lui. Décidément, Harry Potter n'aimait pas attirer l'attention.

Mais, Harry Ignotus…

Lorsque tous les enfants furent répartis, Dumbledore se leva.

- "Mes chers enfants, avant de débuter notre banquet annuel, j'aimerais vous demander d'accueillir un nouvel élève, qui fera son entrée en sixième année. Faites bon accueil à Harry Igno…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase puisque le nouvel élève arrivait à fond de train, chevauchant un jeune sombral et agitant son chapeau de sorcier.

Arrivé au niveau de l'estrade, il descendit de sa monture et salua profondément l'assemblée. Il y eut un éclat de rire collectif et beaucoup d'élève applaudirent, en particulier James et Sirius qui sifflaient joyeusement entre leurs doigts.

- "Allez Reaper, va voir Hagrid. Tu grandis beaucoup trop pour que je continue à te nourrir moi-même".

Le lugubre cheval remonta alors tranquillement l'allée avant de sortir par la porte.

Harry se tourna alors vers le directeur avec un regard d'excuse démenti par son sourire.

- "Toutes mes excuses, professeur. Reaper est un peu cabotin. Dès qu'il sent de l'animation il se donne en spectacle".

Puis, sur un ton innocent.

- "Vous m'aviez….appelé ?".

A la table des professeurs, les réactions étaient diverses. Si McGonagall avait l'air un peu pincée, Filius Flitwick et Pomona Chourave discouraient sur le style d'entrée de ce jeune homme. Hagrid était parti s'occuper de Reaper. Quant aux autres, ils affichaient un ensemble d'émotions allant de la désapprobation à l'amusement.

Dumbledore se contenta d'un discret sourire avant de demander à son nouvel élève d'enfiler le choixpeau.

Harry s'exécuta en se faisant lé réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu chanter, trop occupé à soigner son entrée.

Lorsque la "coiffure" lui fut posé sur la tête, il attendit avec curiosité le verdict.

Et il n'y eut rien.

Mais vraiment rien du tout.

Tant et si bien que le jeune ex-Potter commença à s'en inquiéter.

- "Euh…excuse moi, mais pourrais-tu, je te prie, me faire un quelconque signe prouvant que tu sais toujours parler ?".

La réponse fut franche.

- "_Je ne peux te répartir"._

_- _"Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?"

Le Choixpeau eut l'air agacé.

_- "Tu ne peux correspondre à une seule maison. Tu es trop différent pour que je puisse effectuer un choix. Et je ne parviens pas à effleurer ton subconscient. Voilà pourquoi on ne répartit que les enfants encore jeunes"_

Harry eut l'air soulagé. Son étrange protection d'esprit fonctionnait également sur le Choixpeau. Tant mieux. Au moins Dumbledore ne pourrait pas en apprendre sur lui par ce biais.

- "Oh, c'est tout ? Et bien choisis-en une alors, parmi les quatre."

- "_Je ne peux pas !" _Répéta la "parure".

Harry soupira. Toujours le même cinéma. Avant c'était entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, et maintenant c'était encore pire.

- "Soit. Bon alors je vais le faire à ta place. Serpentard ? Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu. Je serais obligé d'en éliminer un certain nombre pour qu'ils me fichent la paix. Poufsouffle ? Pourquoi pas, je serais certain d'y trouver tranquillité et des gens bien sympathiques. Non, pas assez d'action. Gryffondor serait la voie de la joie et de l'amusement. Maraudeurs, lieu familier et j'en passe. Mais ça risquerait de poser problèmes pour certains éléments de ma mission. Il me faut donc une maison intelligente, pas trop ambitieuse et où je puisse me mettre en recul des luttes de pouvoirs sans pour autant passer pour un sous-être. Ce ne sera pas le choix du cœur et de l'amitié, mais celui de la raison. Choixpeau, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à dire."

- _"SERDAIGLE". _

La table des Serdaigle applaudit avec chaleur quoiqu'un peu de réserve. Il était rare de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi "bruyant" dans la silencieuse maison de l'étude. Ce qui était d'ailleurs l'avis de Dumbledore.

Les Poufsouffle, très fair-play, applaudirent poliment. Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient souvent en bons termes.

Les Serpentard n'applaudirent quasiment pas. Particulièrement la bande de Lucius Malefoy qui dévisageait le nouveau avec un regard noir. Seules quelques filles eurent l'air un peu dépitées.

Les Gryffondor applaudirent une ou deux fois, mais s'empressèrent surtout d'en discuter. James et Sirius se firent un clin d'œil.

- "C'est un peu dommage qu'il ne soit pas venu chez nous." Fit un des membres de la maison. "Il avait l'air plein de ressources."

Sirius se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- "Crois en mon expérience de farceur et de dieu vivant, je connais son regard. On a pas fini d'entendre parler de lui. Impossible qu'il soit bon à jeter alors qu'il a fait une entrée aussi fantastique. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'essaye avec ma moto."

Remus Lupin, le calme, le pondéré, leva les yeux au ciel.

- "Tous les Serdaigle ne sont pas forcément à jeter, Sirius."

De son côté, Harry était très satisfait. Il allait pouvoir agir tranquillement.

-" Bonjour Harry." Lui fit un jeune homme assis en face de lui. "Je suis Steve Mason, le Préfet de la maison Serdaigle. J'ignore pourquoi le Choixpeau a mis tant de temps pour te répartir, mais je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous."

Harry lui serra la main avec chaleur. Ce gars-là lui semblait sympathique. Dire qu'il s'imaginait qu'il n'aurait affaire qu'à des Hermione en puissance.

- "C'est très simple." Répondit-il donc. "Le Choixpeau était vexé qu'on le fasse répartir quelqu'un de mon âge. Il aurait apparemment posé ses conditions il y a des siècles, afin que seuls les premières années le coiffent."

L'explication était tellement vraisemblable que Steve ne chercha pas plus loin et se contenta de rigoler un peu.

C'est à cet instant qu'apparurent les victuailles sur la table et que toute la salle se mit à manger.

Tout le long du repas, Harry put faire connaissance avec ses futurs camarades de maison. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà passé plusieurs fois devant la porte du dortoir sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

L'idée de devoir résoudre une énigme lui tira un sourire amusé. Au final, ces Serdaigle avaient tout de même le culte de la connaissance.

Impression confirmée par l'énorme bibliothèque trônant au milieu de la salle commune. L'harmonie de bleu et le plafond vraiment très beau lui plurent également.

De son année, apprit-il alors, ils n'étaient que cinq, mis à part lui-même. Deux garçons et trois filles.

Steve Manson était de ceux-là. Aussi s'empressa-t-il de lui montrer le dortoir et de le présenter à leur camarade, Elzear Ogden, un garçon de toute évidence passionné de littérature, puisque son lit était déjà recouvert d'un ensemble d'ouvrages d'épaisseur variable.

Harry le trouva assez effacé, et sut qu'il n'aurait pas à se faire de soucis avec ce garçon.

Il sortit alors de la salle, prétextant un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour régler les derniers détails.

Il repoussa gentiment les demandes pour lui montrer le chemin, arguant qu'il avait déjà repéré.

- "Le couvre-feu est dans une demi-heure, monsieur Ignotus." Lui fit alors une voix fluette derrière lui.

Il se retourna alors et avisa son minuscule directeur de maison.

- "Professeur Flitwick ?" S'étonna Harry.

-"Vous n'avez pas écouté mon petit discours tout à l'heure, jeune homme. Donc soyez de retour d'ici une demi-heure. Sans quoi je serais obligé de venir vous chercher."

Harry inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il était surpris que le professeur le laisse sortir sans chercher à l'accompagner.

L'intéressé sembla comprendre son interrogation.

- "Je n'ai pas besoin de la divination pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas un humain, monsieur Ignotus." Déclara-t-il après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait. "J'ai moi-même quelques _capacités _en matière d'observation qui ne font pas partie de la formation académique d'un sorcier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Et je sais que votre désir de sortie cache une réalité bien différente.

Il leva la main lorsqu'Harry voulut l'interrompre.

-" Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes, et ne veux en aucun cas le savoir, monsieur Ignotus. Chacun de nous a ses secrets et doit les conserver. Allez faire ce que vous avez faire, mais n'attirez pas l'attention. Très rares sont les gens capables de parler le sombralbabil. Et je suis prêt à parier que ça ne ferait pas l'unanimité en cette période de troubles si les gens étaient aussi observateurs que moi-même ".

Il se retourna et commença à s'en aller.

- "Vous êtes à moitié gobelin, n'est-ce pas ?" S'enquit doucement Harry. "Vous pouvez percevoir les aura et la couleur du sang en quelqu'un…"

Flitwick eut un curieux sourire.

-" Bonne soirée, monsieur Ignotus".

Le jeune homme lui rendit son salut avant de sortir de la salle commune et de s'engager dans le couloir.

Celui qu'il cherchait ne pouvait être qu'à un seul et unique endroit. Et c'est vers ce coin isolé qu'il se dirigea, sans savoir que deux ambres l'observaient de l'autre bout du couloir.

Remus Lupin avait toujours eu horreur de sa malédiction lupine. Il l'avait subie très jeune, et tout avait changé à partir de cet instant.

Pourtant, à la longue, il avait appris à lire les signes, à écouter, à reconnaître les horreurs. Et cet individu, ce Harry Ignotus, n'avait aucune odeur. Comme s'il la dissimulait. Ce qui, assurément, était complètement impossible puisque la magie des sorciers ne pouvaient interférer avec le flair d'un Loup Garou.

C'est pourquoi, l'étrange coïncidence de le trouver pendant sa ronde fit qu'il abandonna son travail et se fit un devoir de le suivre. Car, ce doutait-il, il n'était pas sorti pour aller aux toilettes.

Il était très loin de se douter à quel point il avait raison.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Harry finit par trouver l'individu qu'il cherchait.

"Bonsoir, Baron."


	5. Chapter 5

_Note de l'auteur_

Salut mes lecteurs. Vingt review pour quatre chapitres,….je suis vraiment épaté. Dire que c'était une idée comme ça, que j'ai eu en relisant Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.

J'espère n'avoir offensé personne en ne répondant pas aux reviews. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'en avais eu autant. Qui plus est, beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas de comptes je crois.

Bref, merci infiniment à _Guest, Marylou dd, Black Jo, adenoide, Laorah, Hideaki sama, hokage, Di castillo de mortes, Merydhrae, Flopette_. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Sachez qu'à l'origine, cette fiction fait dix chapitres, mais je crois que je vais l'améliorer un peu. La remplir.

Venez donc suivre l'histoire d'un être…_mortel. _Et n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils, avis ou idées de situations cocasses. Mais j'espère que pour cette dernière possibilité, vous n'en aurez pas besoin et que j'arriverais à vous faire sourire. Je suis d'une imagination débordante en matière de mauvais coups, d'humour implicite et autres blagues plus ou moins drôles.

Attendez de voir les pouvoirs d'Harry. Ce ne sont pas des armes de destruction absolue ou méga puissantes. Car, dans ma fic, la Mort est quasi omnipotente, mais Harry ne l'est pas. Il est toujours en grande partie humain. Et ses talents sont basés sur des choses bien plus déroutantes, mais toujours liées à la mort. Après tout, je pars du postulat qu'on peut _mourir de rire. _Vous verrez.

Passons maintenant au chapitre à proprement parler.

Le premier jour de cours avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roues. Il avait, en effet, fallu qu'Harry choisisse ses matières pour l'année à venir. Le choix des matières était primordial était nombreux étaient les professeurs à le faire savoir.

Quelques décennies auparavant, le système était si mal organisé qu'un élève s'était retrouvé en septième sans avoir choisi aucune option. Une erreur rapidement rattrapée.

Depuis, on avait coutume d'accueillir chaque élève en entretien individuel.

Harry avait accueilli la nouvelle sans grande émotion. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Et il avait déjà une petite idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, c'était que la plupart des places étaient prises ; les élèves de son année ayant procédé à leur choix bien avant lui.

Ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva, à son grand regret, avec des matières qu'il n'aurait pas nécessairement mis en première position. Voire pas du tout.

Divination, soin aux créatures magiques et Astronomie constituaient donc ses matières complémentaires aux fondamentales. Le jeune homme souffla mais ne put contester et la chose fut réglée.

C'est avec métamorphose qu'il commença donc sa première journée de cours. Et il eut l'immense "joie" de constater que les cours seraient tout aussi durs que "chez lui".

Il faut dire aussi que le discours inaugural donnait le ton.

- « Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, vous venez de passer vos BUSE ». Expliquait donc le professeur McGonagall avec sa sévérité coutumière. « Mais ce n'était qu'une première étape, davantage symbolique qu'autre chose. Si vous arrêtiez là vos études, ceci ne vous apportera rien. Car sachez que même la pire gargote rechignerait à embaucher un sorcier uniquement détenteur de ce diplôme intermédiaire. La route vers les ASPIC sera loin d'être aussi facile que celle menant aux BUSE. J'attend donc de vous une quantité de travail beaucoup plus importante que les années précédentes. Sans quoi vous serez très rapidement débordés. UNE SEMAINE ! C'est UNE SEMAINE de retard qui suffit à vous faire sombrer définitivement et sans aucun moyen de se rattraper. Et sachez, jeunes gens, que je serais intraitable et n'accepterais que des résultats au moins Exceptionnels ».

Elle s'assit alors sur sa chaise avec le mélange de raideur et de délicatesse qui la caractérisait.

- « Sachez que quelque soit votre choix de carrière, la Métamorphose vous suivra partout. C'est une matière fondamentale. Les commerçants, aurors, potionnistes, guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste et j'en passe, tous y ont recours. »

Elle fit un signe de baguette et chaque élève vit une cuillère apparaître devant lui.

- « Votre exercice du jour consistera à changer ces cuillères en mulots. Visualisez l'ensemble de votre résultat final. Pas seulement son aspect extérieur. Sans quoi votre souris n'aura guère que la conscience d'une cuillère. »

Il y eut quelques petits rires, vite étouffés par le regard sévère de l'enseignante.

- « Commencez. »

Harry sourit légèrement. Cet exercice, Hermione le lui avait fait travailler de très nombreuses fois. Tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par le maîtriser assez aisément.

C'est donc très confiant qu'il prononça la formule.

Et le résultat ne fut pas du tout celui prévu.

Oui il y avait une souris. Oui elle semblait bouger et réagir comme tout rongeur convenablement constitué. Cependant….

Sa souris n'était pas beige foncé, comme celle du professeur, mais totalement noire. Yeux, oreilles, truffe, pattes, queue…absolument tout était noir sur la petite bête.

Bien embêté par le résultat, le jeune homme retenta la formule. Il y eut strictement aucun résultat.

- « Et bien, monsieur Ignotus, sauriez-vous me dire pourquoi ce rongeur est devenu noir ? »

- « Je l'ignore totalement, professeur ». Répondit Harry avec un air dépité. « Ce n'est pas du tout la première fois que je m'exerce à se sort. Et d'habitude, le résultat final n'est pas aussi…sombre. »

Bien sûr, il avait sa petite idée sur la provenance de cette couleur, mais il ignorait que cela produirait un résultat aussi….inhabituel.

Minerva McGonagall constatant qu'en dehors de la couleur le résultat était tout à fait acceptable, lui accorda quelques points et l'encouragea à mieux discipliner son esprit.

Tout le cours, Harry s'entraîna. Pendant l'ensemble de la séance il chercha un moyen de passer outre. Sans aucun succès. Pire encore. Lorsqu'il avait tenté de retransformer le rongeur en cuillère, l'ustensile était demeuré du même noir profond.

C'était incompréhensible.

A l'autre bout du château, Remus Lupin était en cours de Runes. Ce cours n'était pas d'une grande difficulté pour lui. Il maîtrisait très bien cette discipline et la travaillait avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Pourtant, ses pensées étaient très loin des signes mystiques des Aztèques, la leçon du jour.

Non, il repensait à cette nuit.

Cette nuit où il avait suivi le nouveau, Harry Ignotus.

« _Bonjour Baron. »_

_Le baron sanglant se retourna avec un fantomatique sourcil levé. Rares étaient les élèves qui osaient le déranger dans sa damnation perpétuelle. _

_Il fit un signe de tête à l'importun pour lui ordonner de s'expliquer rapidement. _

_« Baron, vous ne me connaissez pas, car je suis arrivé très récemment à Poudlard. Mais je vous connais, moi. »_

_C'est à cet instant que le fantôme remarqua que le regard de son interlocuteur avait noirci. _

_- « Vous savez parfaitement pourquoi je suis venu vous voir, Baron. » Reprit Harry avec une voix grave. _

_Remus fronça les sourcils car cette voix était bien différente de la précédente. _

_-« Vous êtes le plus ancien fantôme de ce château. Un contemporain des Fondateurs. Il serait surprenant que vous n'en soyez pas le meilleur informé. »_

_Le jeune loup-garou ne pouvait discerner le visage d'Harry car il était derrière lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du fantôme de la maison Serpentard. Une grimace de compréhension apparut sur son visage transparent _

_- « Vous êtes un des siens ? J'ignorai qu'_elle_ pouvait engendrer une descendance. »_

_A ce stade là, Harry perdit tout son sérieux. _

_- « Sérieusement, vous pensez qu'elle ce qu'il faut là où il faut pour pouvoir procréer ? »_

_Il y eut un bruit de choc et une marque de main apparut sur la joue d'Harry. Mais sans aucune cause visible. _

_- « Oups…je l'ai vexée. En tout cas, ce n'est pas un lien de filiation qui nous unit. » Rétorqua Harry de sa voix à nouveau grave. « Pour autant, _elle _m'a transformé irrémédiablement à son image afin que j'accomplisse ma mission dans ce monde-ci. M'y aiderez-vous ? »_

_- « Pourquoi prendre la peine de m'en informer, jeune Falcaria, alors que tu pourrais t'imposer ? »_

_Harry secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas ma façon d'agir. Encore moins avec un être tel que vous. »_

_- « Pourtant la compassion n'est pas toujours le soucis principal des… »_

_Harry l'interrompit avec un ton beaucoup plus incisif. _

_- « Je ne crois pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour mépriser ma compassion, comme vous dites. Dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi vous portez ces chaînes, Baron ? »_

_Le fantôme recula brusquement comme si on lui avait porté un coup. « Non…c'est inutile. » Murmura-t-il. _

_Remus ouvrit de grands yeux. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait fait reculer le fantôme. Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. _

_- « Si votre honneur ne se satisfait pas de ma _compassion, _sachez que c'est ma manière d'agir et elle ne changera pas. Mais ne prenez pas cette gentillesse pour de la faiblesse. Aussi humain que j'ai l'air, n'oubliez jamais que j'ai parcouru le Chemin dans les deux sens et que j'ai parlé avec _elle_ les yeux dans les yeux. C'est pour _elle _que je suis ici. Maintenant, Baron sanglant, allez-vous oui ou non apporter votre aide à un quelqu'un de compatissant ? »_

_- « C'est entendu, jeune maître. » Répondit le vieux fantôme avec une soumission qui interloqua le jeune homme caché dans le couloir derrière eux. _

_Il ne le fut que davantage lorsqu'Harry prit la main du Baron dans la sienne, comme si elle avait une consistance, et qu'il reprit sa voix normale. _

_- « Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, Baron. Je ne suis le maître de personne, encore moins de vous. Merci de votre soutien. Je viendrais vous trouver d'ici quelques jours. »_

_Puis, le jeune Ignotus s'en était aillé en sifflotant, laissant un Remus stupéfait. _

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Harry Ignotus cachait quelque chose. Et au fond de lui, son instinct le poussait à la prudence. Quelqu'un qui effrayait un fantôme redoutable et redouté ne pouvait pas être pris à la légère.

C'est pourquoi, Lupin se décida à lui parler franchement, l'observer droit dans les yeux, afin de se faire une opinion claire et précise de l'individu.

Les cours qui avaient suivi Métamorphose n'avaient pas perturbé Harry. Flitwick avait quasiment dit la même chose que McGonagall concernant les BUSE et les ASPIC.

Les sortilèges de cette année étaient très alléchants. On commençait à y incorporer la puissance, une composante demandée aux ASPIC.

Harry avait remarqué à cette occasion que ses talents étaient sensiblement les mêmes qu'avant sa mort. La potion immonde ne l'avait pas rendu plus fort dans cette matière. Ce qui le frustrait un peu. Enfin, il n'allait quand même pas se plaindre.

Son prochain cours, Soin aux créatures magiques ne l'excitait pas particulièrement. Sans Hagrid il craignait de trouver cela ennuyeux.

Alors qu'il suivait ses camarades jusque le lieu de son prochain cours, il tomba sur une ancienne connaissance. Ou plutôt une future connaissance.

Remus Lupin.

Et la lueur de son regard l'alerta. C'était le même regard que lorsque, à son époque, le professeur Remus Lupin l'avait mis en garde contre Sirius Black, alors échappé de prison. Un regard mélangeant inquiétude, colère et tristesse.

- « Puis-je te parler un moment, Ignotus ? »

Harry hocha la tête avant de dire à ses camarades de maison ne pas l'attendre.

- « Que se passe t-il, Lupin ? » Lui demanda-t-il en buttant sur le nom de famille.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu es ? » Répondit Remus.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- « Un garçon plutôt maigre qui aime la tarte à la Mélasse et… »

Lupin se rapprocha. Son regard était étrange. Presque sauvage.

- « Je t'ai vu, Harry Ignotus. » Gronda-t-il avec un ton qu'Harry ne lui avait jamais connu. « Je t'ai entendu lors de ta discussion avec le Baron Sanglant. »

Le jeune ex-Survivant le regarda d'un air neutre.

« Et ? » S'enquit-il. « Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? ».

Puis soudain, il inspira lentement, avant de reprendre avec la même voix grave que la nuit précédente. Pour autant, il s'était obligé à ne pas changer d'apparence.

« Non…je connais la réponse. Tu te demandes pourquoi le Baron Sanglant a eu cette réaction, n'est-ce pas ? Tu t'interroges sur le fait que je puisse mentir à tout le monde en me faisant passer pour ce que je ne suis pas. Tu te dis que je suis peut-être un Mage noir infiltré dans le château et que je veux, probablement, accomplir une expérience interdite afin d'accroitre mes pouvoirs occultes. »

Remus baissa légèrement les yeux.

Harry, quant à lui, s'assit au sol.

- « Je pensais que tu aurais une meilleure estime des secrets, Remus John Lupin que tu aurais un peu plus de respect pour les choses qui ne doivent pas être dites. »

Son interlocuteur le fixa avec incrédulité et anxiété.

- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Et puis comment connaissait-il son nom complet ?

- « Remus, je ne te connais que depuis un laps de temps ridicule, mais j'ai pu déjà discerner l'essentiel de ta personnalité. Tu es un garçon sensible, sérieux, timide. Ta plus grande crainte est de retrouver seul. James, Sirius et Peter représentent tout ce qui compte pour toi. Ton regard est hanté. Hanté par quelque chose qui te ronge et te mine le moral. »

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Des yeux effectivement hantés par un secret terrible.

- « Je sais ce que tu es, une force de la nature réveillée par la lueur de la Lune. Comme tu sais que je ne suis pas un humain « normal ». Mais je ne suis un danger pour personne. Et toi non plus »

Lupin se rapprocha de lui.

- « Comment…. »

- « Tes habits amples pour masquer tes cicatrices. Ta démarche contenue pour ne pas montrer ta puissance. Tes yeux plus lumineux que l'aurore, mais pourtant hantés par tes cauchemars. La mine contrainte que tu affiches dès que tu sens qu'on va te toucher ou t'attraper. Ton habitude de te tenir loin des débats, de peur de céder à la colère ou tout autre sentiment….Tout cela est flagrant pour quelqu'un qui a déjà côtoyé des loups-garou.

- « Tu le sais ? Et ça ne te fais rien que je devienne un monstre ? ». L'interrogea son interlocuteur. « Tu n'as pas de la répulsion pour la créature que je suis ? ».

Harry sembla le jauger un court instant, puis inspecta le couloir avant de reporter à nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

Puis il changea.

Ses cheveux noircirent subitement. De même que ses yeux, mis à part la pupille. Sa peau devint inhumainement pâle, presque blanche.

Pour Remus ce fut une sensation horrible. Dans son âme, le Loup lui hurlait de se mettre à genoux devant Harry, d'implorer sa protection, de se soumettre totalement. Son Loup avait une peur terrible.

Puis tout aussi soudainement, Harry reprit son apparence humaine.

- « Te prends-tu toujours pour un monstre, Remus ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Le jeune Lupin fut sur lui, le touchant, le tâtant avec anxiété pour essayer de distinguer une blessure quelconque. Ce geste surprit Harry. Mais il comprit que ça devait être instinctif. Remus était le genre de personne qui craignait toujours de blesser quelqu'un. Nul doute que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte avec quelqu'un. Craignit-il qu'il ait été mordu aussi ?

De toute évidence…

-« Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? Est-ce un vampire ? Une Banshee ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Tu as été mordu par une créature de la Nuit. Et bien considère que moi, c'est la Nuit elle-même qui m'a fait devenir ainsi. » Il soupira. « Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus, et ne le sera jamais. Car tu ne prends aucun plaisir à jouir de tes pouvoirs. Moi non plus je ne les ai pas choisi et ne désires pas m'ériger en être supérieur. C'est pourquoi tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Pas plus que James, Sirius, Peter et tous les autres élèves ».

Remus comprit alors quelque chose.

- « Je comprend pourquoi le Baron s'est comporté ainsi. Mon Loup était totalement affolé. C'est parce que tu fais peur à toutes les créatures magiques et autres monstres de cauchemars. Tu t'imposes à nous par ton aura glaciale. Tu nous domine. Tu es…comme notre maître. »

La réaction fut au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Bien au-delà.

Une main cadavérique le saisit brutalement à l'épaule avant de le pousser contre le mur.

- « Tu n'es pas une créature qui obéit à plus forte qu'elle, Remus Lupin. » Gronda Harry avec une voix dangereuse. « Je ne suis, et ne serais jamais, le maître de quelqu'un. Encore moins d'un de mes semblables. Le Baron et toi avaient l'air de croire que ma condition me rend supérieur à vous, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il le relâcha avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

- « J'ai connu un loup-garou. Un homme exceptionnel, mais lui aussi était dévoré par le remord de sa propre existence. Il a tout perdu y compris ses amis. Et pourtant, il est devenu mon professeur et mon ami. Ta vie n'est pas désespérée, Remus. C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux en profiter pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

- « J'ai un fardeau. Je ne peux véritablement m'intégrer sans risquer de blesser les gens. Si je me relache un instant, je pourrais me trahir ou céder à un réflexe qui étalerait ma condition au monde. »

Harry l'observa avec neutralité. Jamais _son _Remus n'avait fait autant de révélations et d'aveux à son égard. Mais, après tout, _son _Remus était un adulte pour qui la tristesse s'était muée en amertume.

- « Ta dangerosité n'est effective que quelques jours dans l'année. Et si je peux comprendre la douleur physique et morale que tes transformations en revanche, je ne cautionnerai pas ton auto-flagellation. Sache que je ne te laisserai pas te morfondre, Remus John Lupin. Et si je dois aussi m'expliquer yeux dans les yeux avec ton Loup, je le ferais »

- « Et tu te feras tuer ».

- « Ah vraiment ? ». Susurra Ignotus.

Il le regarda brusquement droit dans les yeux. Le noir recouvrant ses pupilles.

- « **A LA NICHE ! » **Vociféra-t-il de sa voix la plus sépulcrale.

A l'intérieur de Remus, le Loup se mit en boule, tel un chiot effrayé. Le jeune eut presque la sensation, totalement inhabituelle, de plus ressentir sa présence mauvaise pendant un moment. C'était reposant mais aussi….terriblement effrayant.

- « Tu parles aux Loups, Harry Ignotus ? » balbutia Remus qui ne pouvait pas croire à ce qu'il venait de constater.

Harry eut un petit sourire narquois.

- « Comme tant d'autres, Remus, le lupusbabil est une langue **morte. » **Puis tout en se détournant. « Je t'ai à l'œil, Remus. »

Et le jeune loup-garou le regarda s'éloigner, pétrifié et ne sachant pas quoi penser. Il avait beaucoup appris sur ce nouveau, mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'était Harry. Il se promit alors de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet.

_Quelque part dans le château. _

- « Est-ce que les préparatifs sont achevés ? » S'enquit une voix.

- « Tout juste. Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre en place notre petite expérience et voir si on peut en tirer quelque chose. » Répondit une autre voix.

Il y eut un ricanement collectif.


	6. Chapter 6

La discrétion.

Une qualité pour ceux tendant vers l'arrogance et l'orgueil. Une difficulté pour les timides.

Mais, une nécessité pour Harry.

Sa mission nécessitait de passer inaperçu auprès de ses camarades. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un apprenne qui il était, ce qu'il était et surtout _pourquoi_ il était.

Malheureusement, cette discussion avec Remus avait quelque peu embêté Harry. Il s'était laisser aller aux révélations, bien que légères. A quelque chose près, il aurait presque tout raconté.

C'était une erreur. Une grave erreur. _Ce _Remus n'était pas _son _Remus.

Les regards des trois autres Maraudeurs n'avaient pas changé. Ils ne lui avaient, pour ainsi dire, pas adressé la parole de façon inhabituelle. En revanche, le jeune loup-garou l'observait souvent lorsqu'il le croyait inattentif. Ce regard perplexe l'agaçait un peu et lui faisait prendre de nouvelles résolutions pour rester extérieur.

Mais d'un autre côté, il avait d'autres soucis de discrétion dans sa vie de tous les jours. Si ses camarades de Serdaigle n'avaient pas eu à se plaindre de lui, pour l'instant, il n'en était pas de même concernant les professeurs.

En effet, comme en cours de Métamorphose, sa magie semblait être imprégnée de sa nouvelle condition, et ce n'était pas toujours une bonne chose.

En Sortilèges, son sort d'allégresse avait eu un effet diamétralement opposé, en rendant son partenaire du moment complètement blasé de la vie. Flitwick se contenta d'un léger sourire narquois.

En Soin aux créatures magiques, il devait faire face à une popularité très gênante de la faune environnante. Noueux, sombrals, serpents de toutes sortes, acromentules et bien d'autres encore, semblaient se donner rendez-vous devant lui dès qu'il s'approchait de la forêt interdite. Chacune de ces créatures semblaient attendre quelque chose de lui. Mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi puisque la majorité de ces entités n'avait pas de langage articulé. Quant aux acromentules, il ne s'en approcherait pas de son plein gré. Brulôpot, le professeur était ravi. Harry lui apparaissait comme un cadeau du ciel et il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs propositions pour des excursions en sa compagnie dès que le jeune homme aurait son diplôme. Toujours est-il qu'Harry fut désigné volontaire à chaque fois pour nettoyer, nourrir ou caresser le bestiaire magique l'entourant continuellement, et ce devant ses camarades hilares.

En potion, il ne se passa rien de spécial, si ce n'est l'attirance très récente, et très malsaine, qu'il s'était découvert pour les poisons et les morceaux d'animaux. Leur odeur lui inspirait des vers poétiques. Leur professeur, un certain Milson, dut même l'empêcher d'en consommer. Et à partir de cet instant, l'enseignant le regarda avec dégoût. Ce n'était toutefois pas une nouveauté pour Harry que d'être méprisé par son professeur de potion. Aussi, il n'y fit guère attention. Préférant observer sa future mère, Lily et Severus Rogue, son futur « persécuteur » en train de s'ignorer superbement.

Mais l'un des pires, sans doute, fut le cours du professeur Chourave, enseignant la Botanique. En effet, les plantes ressentaient ses pouvoirs et se muaient en des choses complètement différentes.

La première plante, inoffensive, qu'il avait touchée s'était effritée et était tombée en poussière. Lui faisant perdre une dizaine de point malgré tous ses efforts pour jurer qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

La seconde, une plante très résistante, connue pour ses vertus cicatrisantes et son effet sur la magie instinctive, avait eu une réaction bien différente. Elle s'était transformée en chrysanthème sous le regard ahuri de toute la classe.

Pire, les plantes les plus exotiques (et dangereuses) se tendaient toutes dans sa direction. La classe dut même être évacuée d'urgence, lorsque les mandragores se mirent à frétiller de joie, menaçant de hurler et donc de tuer tout le monde.

Et, pour la première fois de toute sa carrière, Pomona Chourave dispensa un élève de cours jusqu'à une période indéterminée. Durant cette période, Harry dut se rendre à dans une salle d'étude pour travailler la théorie.

Restaient deux cours où Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se mettre en avant.

Tout d'abord l'Histoire de la Magie. Pressentant de longues heures soporifiques, Harry avait pris les choses en main. Il était allé parler au professeur Binns, un très vieux fantôme.

Avec quelques mots bien choisis, et ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il avait réussi à convaincre son interlocuteur de changer son style et le fond de ses cours, en échange de quelque chose. De quoi s'agissait-il, personne ne le savait. Mais cela semblait tellement tenir à cœur au fantôme que ce dernier promit même de ne pas parler au professeur Dumbledore de ce qu'il savait d'Harry Ignotus.

Maintenant, les cours traitaient de sujets bien intéressants : les pouvoirs des elfes, les anecdotes les plus croustillantes des guerres inter-espèces, l'origine de la Magie instinctive et toutes les études faites sur ce sujet. Vinrent ensuite les expérimentations visant à mêler la Magie à la technologie moldue. Un sujet très intéressant, bien que boudé par beaucoup de puristes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry fut porté en triomphe par ses camarades et félicité par bien d'autres élèves.

Il était curieux de savoir ce que lui réservait son premier cours de Divination. Et le Destin se chargea de le décourager.

Pour être précis, il tint trois cours. Trois cours insupportables. Mais le quatrième fut le pire.

- « Monsieur Ignotus, vous avez une aura aérienne. C'est une chose rare qui ne s'acquière qu'en se baignant dans un lait de licorne mélangé à du sang de Troll ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils. « Je vous demande pardon ? ».

Ce professeur était….nul. Grand, mal proportionné, habillé en vert, mauve et orange, il parlait avec une voix de corbeau mal débouché. Et apparemment, lui aussi avait une fascination pour Harry.

Il lui arracha la main sans tenir compte de la remarque afin de faire profiter la classe de sa chiromancie semi-divine. Et, en un cours, il surpassa l'ensemble de tous ceux de Sybille Trelawney.

- « Votre ligne de chance est vraiment très belle, monsieur Ignotus. Vous vivrez dans votre chaumière au milieu des champs de maïs et aurez une vie très paisible, loin des clameurs de la célébrité. Et votre cinquième compagne, Gotina Mirandaberra, que vous aurez trouvé dans une réunion de collectionneurs de chapeaux, vous préparera votre boisson favorite, l'alcool de Kiwi, tandis que vous vous amuserez des facéties de vos dix-huit enfants, tous d'une couleur vert turquoise »

Le jeune homme le dévisagea, attendant un sourire complice qui aurait prouvé que c'était une blague. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Même Trelawney n'avait pas été aussi…lamentablement originale.

Il n'y en eu pas, ce qui le plongea dans un abîme de perplexité. Il tenta alors une approche plus directe.

- « Professeur, rassurez-moi, vous êtes en train de vous payer ma tête, non ? » Demanda-t-il lentement, comme s'adressant à un esprit primaire. « Ou alors vous vous êtes carrément shooté aux feuilles de mandragores. Ce n'est pas possible de dire autant de conneries dans la même phrase. »

La classe éclata en hurlements de rires. Certains étaient même tombés de leur chaise tant ils étaient pliés en deux.

Mais, hélas, la théorie de Harry sembla justifiée, puisque le professeur, très loin de vexer, continua sa prédiction loufoque.

- « Monsieur Ignotus, ne tournez donc pas le dos au Destin. Accueillez-le à bras ouverts tel Cynopus le Carcarante dans sa septième ubiquité. »

Alors un visage familier s'imposa à Harry. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bien emmêlés. Une jeune qui avait eu une réaction exemplaire. Cette décision lui parut soudain la meilleure.

- « C'en est assez. » Fit donc le jeune homme en se levant brutalement. « Je vais cesser d'assister à un cours nullissime, dirigé par un illuminé. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire qu'assister à votre dégénérescence de drogué. Si vous voulez plaindre à Dumbledore, allez-y ! J'irai moi-même lui expliquer pourquoi, au nom de mes capacités cérébrales, je refuse de me pourrir l'esprit de vos insanités indécentes à la limite de l'excrément verbal.»

Sous le regard admiratif de certains élèves, et abasourdis du professeur, il sortit en claquant la porte.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était, comme chaque année, le cours qu'il attendait avec le plus d'impatience.

Le professeur, Titus Meredith, était…banal. Vêtements simples, voix atone, cours centré sur la théorie. Mais Harry n'en était pas trop mécontent. Cela le changerait des possédés, mangemorts, escrocs et inquisitrice qui s'étaient succédés dans ses premières années, à son époque.

Si au moins il avait eu Lupin comme professeur…

Mais le loup-garou n'était pas dans cette classe, ni comme élève, ni comme professeur. Le cours se faisait en double avec les Serpentard.

Si ces derniers s'étaient tenus tranquilles depuis l'aventure dans le train, Harry ne cessait pas pour autant de toujours surveiller ses arrières. On était jamais assez prudent.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui porta sur l'Epouvantard. Il y eut un soupir collectif. C'était au programme des années antérieures.

Tous durent passer devant l'armoire contenant l'entité. Les peurs se matérialisèrent une par une. Pour nombres de Serpentard, l'entité prit une forme assez peu connue à cette époque-ci, mais beaucoup plus à celle d'Harry : la marque des Ténèbres. Tout était dis. Encore que….

Quant à ce dernier, il s'avança avec circonspection. Il espéra que le détraqueur ne lui ferait pas un effet trop dévastateur.

Et il se trompa. Car ce n'était pas un détraqueur qui apparut.

En fait, il n'y eut rien qu'une lueur colorée. Et, à l'immense surprise de toute l'assemblée, l'épouvantard se mit à rire. Un rire puissant qui résonna dans toute la salle.

Jamais, jamais personne n'avait entendu un rire d'épouvantard. C'était physiquement et magiquement improbable. Autant imaginer une sirène marcher dans un désert brulant, ou un Troll résoudre les plus grands mystères du Monde.

C'était d'ailleurs tellement impossible que l'Epouvantard explosa soudain. Agir aux antipodes de sa nature profonde l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il ne pouvait plus exister.

Le reste du cours fut étonnamment silencieux.

C'est ainsi que les semaines se déroulèrent, suivant un ordre routinier.

Réveil aux premières lueurs, puis repas en compagnie des membres de sa maison. Arrivée de la Gazette du Sorcier et réflexion sur la prise de pouvoir de Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Cours du matin, repas du midi et cours de l'après-midi.

Souper puis le reste de sa soirée à la Bibliothèque, afin de résoudre certains mystères et accomplir sa mission si secrète.

De temps à autre, cette routine était perturbée par un rendez-vous avec un fantôme, un professeur étonné de ses difficultés ou facilités (selon les matières) ou même Hagrid qui aimait beaucoup ses dons pour comprendre les animaux. C'est ce dernier qui lui enseigna les us et coutumes de chaque espèce, lui permettant de mieux comprendre ce que chaque espèce attendait de lui.

Le soir d'Halloween, après un splendide festin et suite à sa promenade avec Hagrid, il tomba sur une scène qui l'incita à se dissimuler et écouter.

James Potter et Lily Evans se disputaient violemment non loin du lac. De ce qu'Harry comprit, ses « futur-parents » s'étaient retrouvés ici par hasard. James avait essayé de courtiser Lily, mais s'était reçu une claque à un moment donné.

- « JAMAIS, POTTER ! TU M'ENTENDS, JAMAIS ! JAMAIS JE NE SORTIRAIS AVEC QUELQU'UN COMME TOI ! TU N'AS AUCUNE MODESTIE ! TU TE PAVANES AVEC UN EGO PLUS GROS QUE POUDLARD ! TU TE COMPORTES COMME SI TOUT T'ETAIT DU ! TU ME FAIS VOMIR ! MAINTENANT, DEGAGE ! »

- « Evans…. »

- « DEGAGE ! » Hurla la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme finit par déposer les armes et s'en alla d'un pas qu'il essayait de rendre digne.

Harry, de son côté, soupira. Il savait que les deux adolescents finiraient par être ensembles, mais c'était quand même dur de voir ça.

Lily resta seule, assise contre un arbre, contemplant la lune avec mélancolie.

Alors Harry s'avança, lentement. Sans aucun bruit. Comme s'il flottait au-dessus du sol.

- « Salut. » Fit-il simplement.

La rousse Gryffondor et lui-même ne côtoyaient guère, mais Harry avait eu l'agréable surprise de se voir proposer toute l'aide dont il avait besoin. Et il ne l'avait pas oublié.

D'autant que c'était sa mère et que les yeux émeraude qu'il avait devant lui inspiraient un certain regret de sa précédente existence.

Lily leva les yeux.

-« Harry ? ».

C'était l'une des seules à l'appeler par son prénom, et Harry en était heureux. Se faire appeler par sa propre mère autrement que son prénom aurait été bien plus déplaisant.

D'autant que dans sa bouche, cela lui semblait le meilleur prénom du monde.

-« J'ai entendu, malgré moi, les derniers mots de votre dispute. Je suis désolé de… »

La jeune fille eut un sourire désabusé.

-« Il n'y a rien à dire, Harry. James Potter est un crétin arrogant qui croit que je vais lui tomber dans les bras du fait de son charme dévastateur. Mais moi, je le trouve surtout écœurant. »

Son « fils » sourit légèrement.

- « Il paraît que les hommes ont une capacité émotionnelle comparable à une cuillère à soupe. »

Il y eut un rire cristallin, tel le chant d'un oiseau. Harry en resta bouche-bée. Quel rire magnifique et enivrant. Quelle joie de vivre.

- « C'est vraiment bien dit. » Déclara Lily amusée. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais tant de recul sur les hommes alors que tu en es toi-même un. »

- « J'ai eu une amie, il y a bien des années, qui me l'a souvent dis à propos d'un ami commun qui se comportait comme un _véritable rustre et butor qui ne pense qu'à son estomac_. »

Il eut un regard mélancolique.

- « J'aurais bien aimé la connaître, on se serait probablement bien entendu. Mais, Harry, pourquoi parles-tu de « bien des années » alors qu'une telle discussion n'a pu véritablement se faire que récemment ? On est un peu jeune pour parler comme des vieux. »

Harry se morigéna. Il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il dise. Son interlocutrice était très intelligente après tout. Il chercha rapidement une solution de replis.

- « Façon de parler. C'était il y a pas si longtemps en fait, mais j'ai l'impression que ma vie d'avant mon…déménagement, s'est déroulée il y a un moment. »

Avant même que Lily ait pu embrayer sur cette « vie d'avant », il s'empressa de repartir sur un sujet moins risqué. Encore que…

- « C'est certain que vous vous seriez admirablement entendu, Lily. Vous avez cette même passion pour le savoir, cette même intelligence et sens critique. Et puis, tu es la première personne, à part elle, qui ait jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard dans sa totalité. »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'il la regretta amèrement.

Lily n'avait pas manqué de relever un élément intéressant.

- « Elle a lu l'Histoire de Poudlard ? Cela veut dire qu'elle est élève dans ce château ? Mais, Harry, je croyais que tu étais arrivé en début d'année, non ? »

- « Lorsqu'elle a su que je viendrais ici, elle a voulu se documenter au maximum, et a donc acheté cet énorme bouquin. »

L'explication avait été totalement improvisée, mais elle sembla suffire à la jeune fille.

- « A ce propos, pourrais-je te demander une faveur, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain.

- « Bien entendu, que puis-je faire pour…. »

Il s'interrompit. Brusquement. Une horrible sensation se fit ressentir en lui. Une sensation qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il refoulait presque automatiquement. Une créature dans son entourage était en train de mourir.

Mais il y avait une différence. Ou plutôt deux.

L'intensité était effroyablement plus importante que toutes les choses qu'il avait ressenties jusqu'ici.

Mais surtout, c'était la nature même du ressenti qui différait. Sans savoir l'expliquer, Harry sut instinctivement que la créature qui se mourrait n'était pas un animal de la forêt interdite.

C'était…un être humain.

-« Lily, je suis désolé de te quitter aussi brusquement, mais quelqu'un est en train de mourir non loin d'ici. Je dois y aller. »

- « Quoi ? Mais comment le sais-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Ce n'est pas très important. » La coupa Harry qui s'était mis à courir en direction du terrain de Quidditch. « Va prévenir l'infirmière. Dis lui de venir dans les vestiaires du terrain. Allez ! »

La jeune fille obéit. Son camarade avait l'air vraiment sérieux, et si ce qu'il disait était véridique, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry courrait, sans reprendre haleine, dans la direction approximative de cette sensation horrible.

Ce nouveau pouvoir, qu'il ne maîtrisait d'ailleurs absolument pas, n'était pas assez développé pour lui permettre de savoir en détail ce qui l'attendait.

Il n'aimait pas cette petite voix qui lui murmurait silencieusement qu'il allait trouver des cadavres.

Il ne restait plus qu'un couloir. Un escalier. Une porte.

Il ouvrit brusquement l'huis.

Et il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

Devant lui deux enfants. Un sang presque noir coulait de leurs multiples blessures. Une odeur abominable de sueur, d'urine et de sang empestait l'air.

Harry se précipita.

La vie s'échappait des deux corps prostrés. Le poul était faible. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait voir….il devait entrevoir.

Un instant plus tard, le garçon avait laissé place au Faucheur. Ses yeux devinrent noirs, de même que ses cheveux et vêtements. Sa peau devint plus blanche que tout.

Sous cette forme il voyait la Vie et discernait la Mort. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il voyait aussi bien.

Et ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient formels. Ils n'étaient pas morts. Pas encore. Tout aussi inquiétant, leur Magie disparaissait d'une seconde à l'autre. Si Harry n'avait pas vu leur uniforme de Poudlard, il aurait d'ailleurs pu les prendre pour des Moldus.

Et c'est à cet instant qu'_elle _fit son apparition. L'entité de la Fin. L'omniprésent et quasi omnipotent Concept. Si noire dans sa macabre beauté qu'elle faisait presque passer son jeune protégé pour clair.

- « **Je savais que tu serais là, jeune Harry ». **Fit la Mort, car c'était bien elle.

_Jeune Harry _ne s'embarrassa pas de formules de courtoisie.

- « Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »

- « **Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse. Je suis venu car je savais que tu serais confronté à cette situation ».**

Harry, tout en l'écoutant, cherchait à aider de son mieux les deux enfants, inspectant leurs blessures, écoutant leur cœur.

- « Que leur est-il arrivé ? » Répéta-t-il alors que la colère montait. « Qui leur a fait ça ? » 

**- « Ils ont été forcés d'ingurgiter une potion qui avait pour but de leur faire perdre leur magie. Mais elle a été mal faite. Alors, ils les ont laissés sur le carreau ».**

Harry écarquilla les yeux tandis que la fureur gagnait tout son être.

**- « **Qui ? QUI ? Qui a osé faire une chose aussi horrible ? »

**- « Un groupe d'élèves portant le symbole du serpent. Le groupe que tu as déjà confronté jadis. »**

- « Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, McNair, Lestrange…..sales enfoirés. » Murmura Harry.

Alors, sans savoir ce qui l'y avait poussé, il approcha ses mains des cœurs des deux jeunes étudiants. Sa magie se mit à pulser tandis que son aura noirâtre s'étendait sur les deux corps..

La Mort reprit la parole.

- « **Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de les ressusciter. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin car je ne les prendrais pas ce soir. Tu as autre chose à faire, de plus…**_**juste. **_

Harry s'interrompit. Il avait saisit la nuance.

- « Je sais très bien ce que je compte faire, grande finalité.»

Il parlait d'une voix calme, maintenant ses émotions sous contrôle. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Et la Mort le savait.

- « Me garantis-tu que tu ne les emporteras pas dans les tréfonds de l'Au-delà ? » Demanda-t-il encore, pour être sur.

- « **Je ne peux. Tu les as…sauvés. Tu n'aurais pas pu, en principe. Mais depuis quelques minutes, nous sommes le 1er Novembre. C'est le jour de la Toussaint. Le jour où l'on me célèbre. Un jour où tes pouvoirs sont donc à leur apogée. »**

- « Oh vraiment ? Mes pouvoirs sont décuplés aujourd'hui ? Cela tombe bien ».

Il se redressa lentement, goutant pour la première fois sans aucune restriction à son nouvel héritage. Un héritage bien dangereux.

- « Un dernier mot….où puis-je les trouver ? »

Derrière son capuchon, la Mort eut un sourire narquois.

- « **Dans leur lieu de repos. »** Puis, plus doucement. « **Ne les tue pas. Pas aujourd'hui. »**

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

Il relâcha toute la colère qu'il contenait. Puis ce fut le noir. Le noir absolu.

Des années plus tard, une légende se transmettrait à tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. On appela la nuit entre Halloween et le 1er Novembre 1975 la Vengeance d'Ignotus le Faucheur.

On raconta que les Sombrals de la forêt interdite se mirent à voler aux abords du château. On raconta que les centaures virent le ciel se noircir et un vent glacial se lever.

Certains racontèrent que des hurlements de Loup-garous retentirent toute la nuit. Remus Lupin, lui-même ressentit un terrible besoin de hurler, dans son dortoir.

Dans le même dortoir, la cape d'invisibilité de James Potter disparaissait.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la baguette de Sureau se mit à vibrer sinistrement, projetant une lueur étrange avant de disparaître à son tour au plus grand étonnement de son propriétaire.

Dans le Lac, les sirènes émergèrent tandis que le calmar géant se terrait sous l'eau.

On raconta aussi que tous les fantômes du château furent soudain attirés vers une silhouette solitaire revenant du terrain de Quidditch. Une silhouette enveloppée de ténèbres et de noirceur. Lorsqu'Harry arriva en vue du château, trois objets apparurent devant lui. Une baguette, une pierre sombre et une cape d'invisibilité.

Le jeune homme attrapa la baguette et se drapa de la cape. Puis il fit léviter la bague avant de continuer sa route.

Les rares témoins le croisant sur sa route racontèrent, bien plus tard, que l'entité s'était soudain muée en fumée noire avant d'entrer dans un des tableaux animés magiquement. Les personnages se levèrent pour lui faire de la place. Et de tableau en tableau, Harry se déplaça jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit qu'il connaissait bien.

Des toilettes. Non _ces _toilettes.

- « _Ouvre-toi. » _Siffla-t-il en fourchelang.

Quelques instant plus tard, il entrait dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- « _Viens à moi, et apporte moi ton aide, Ssserpent de la Mort. »_

Dans un terrible craquement, la statue de Serpentard s'ouvrit et le redoutable Basilic qui s'y terrait, en sortit. Aussi effrayant que dans ses souvenirs. Mais, cette fois-ci, Harry venait dans des circonstances bien différentes.

- « _**Que désires-tu, jeune Falcaria ? »**_

La voix du Basilic était semblable à celle de la Mort. Millénaire, gorgée de magie et de puissance.

_**- **__« Je veux ton aide, mon ami ». _Fit Harry en levant soudain les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

Ses iris noirs croisèrent le mortel regard du Basilic. Et il ne sentit absolument rien. Les yeux du Basilic appartenaient à l'origine à la Mort elle-même qui les avait greffé a tout premier d'entre eux. Et Harry venait avec la bénédiction de la Mort. Ces yeux ne pouvaient donc lui nuire.

Alors, le gigantesque serpent s'inclina avec révérence devant le jeune Harry.

- « _Cette bague est porteur d'un fragment d'âme. Je ne ssssuis pas assez puissant pour le détruire moi-même. Mais toi tu le peux, j'en suis sûr. Ton venin est ma solution.» _

Le basilic cracha alors un de ses crochets massifs qui tomba sur le sol dans un tintement. Et Harry s'en empara, avec précaution. Même s'il était au sommet de sa puissance, aujourd'hui, il ne tenait pas à tenter sa chance plus que nécessaire.

Alors, sans hésitation il transperça la bague avec le crochet. Il y eut un hurlement d'agonie, un nuage plus maléfique que tout et un craquement assourdissant avant que la bague, étonnamment préservée par le terrible venin, ne retrouve sa pureté d'antan.

Et sa nature.

Harry la passa au doigt de sa main gauche. La baguette de Sureau, la Pierre sertie sur la bague et la Cape d'invisibilité se mirent à luire de concert tandis que le symbole sur le front d'Harry changeait de couleur pour devenir d'un blanc pur.

_- « Ces reliques, grand Basilic, ont été données par la Mort aux trois frères Peverell. Lorsqu'elles sont toutes trois réunies, la légende raconte que le possesseur devient le maître de la Mort. Mais c'est faux. La Mort est au-delà de tout ça. Elle s'est contenté de faire croire à son impuissance. Un acte totalement égoïste pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est vengée pour deux des frères. J'ai acquis de ses pouvoirs et ai réuni ses trois Reliques à sa demande. La première étape est achevée. Maintenant, moi Harry Potter, Survivant revenu, et Héraut de la Mort pour un temps, vais à mon tour accomplir un acte égoïste. _

Il se tourna vers le Serpent géant.

- « _Mon ami, lorsque tout sera terminé, je viendrais te libérer d'ici et t'amènerait dans un lieu où tu pourras vivre, manger et agir selon tes propres désirs. Dans l'intervalle, ne tue personne de ce château. Et attends mon retour. »_

Un petit groupe de Serpentard étaient en plein conciliabule. L'expérience avait été plus ou moins un succès. Bien que le dosage soit à améliorer.

- « Bientôt, tous ces sang-de-bourbe perdront leur magie et ne pourront plus venir ici, nous polluer. »

Il y eut un ricanement collectif, vite interrompu.

Une voix retentit hors du dortoir. Une voix sifflante.

- _« Ouvre-toi, maison de Serpentard. Obéis à celui qui parle comme ton maître. »_

Le mur pivota et laissa place…. à rien.

Il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre personne. Pas le moindre animal.

Puis soudain, deux mains apparurent du néant, comme sorties d'une cape d'invisibilité. Deux mains qui agrippèrent Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Black à la gorge.

Enfin, le reste du corps de l'arrivant se dévoila.

Une vision de cauchemar.

Un être totalement habillé de noir, dissimulé derrière un capuchon de la même couleur, esquissa un sourire mauvais.

Deux mains cadavériques entouraient les cous des deux élèves. Un hurlement retentit alors tandis que les plus peureux courraient se cacher dans leur dortoir.

Et une voix sortit de cette chose atroce. Sombre et glaciale. Telle le vent parcourant la prison d'Azkaban. Une voix si horrible que même les fiers sang-pur commencèrent à trembler.

**- « Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Bellatrix Black et les autres larves qui étaient avec eux. Je suis venu vous chercher et vous faire regretter l'expérience que vous venez d'achever. »**

Au dessus de Poudlard, dans un endroit introuvable et fermé à tout, un être observait le déroulement des opérations.

- « **Harry, prend garde à ne pas aller trop loin. Tu n'es pas né Faucheur, et risque de te perdre. Le jour des Morts pourrait bien te corrompre. Arriveras-tu à demeurer et à subsister, Harry Potter ? » **


	7. Chapter 7 : Vengeance et justice

Albus Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées.

En dehors du fait que sa baguette avait disparu, il venait de recevoir des rumeurs bien inquiétantes.

Tom Jedusor se faisait de plus en plus menaçant au fil des semaines. Lui qui connaissait sa signature, voyait, dans ces actes isolés, une preuve de sa dangerosité croissante.

Indéniablement, il fallait que sa nouvelle organisation, l'Ordre du Phénix tout juste créé, en face une priorité.

Mais, le vieil homme ne se doutait pas, une seule seconde, qu'une priorité tout aussi grande, et bien plus proche, allait s'inviter dans son bureau.

Il était un sorcier expérimenté, un mage bien plus puissant que le commun des sorciers, un tireur de baguette d'exception. Son grand âge n'avait strictement rien ôté à ses reflexes.

Aussi, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, il était déjà levé. Et ses yeux, d'habitude pétillants, s'écarquillèrent avec une surprise grandissante.

Devant lui, cinq élèves, attachés ensemble, leurs habits froissés, une expression figée sur leurs visages.

Et derrière eux, Harry Ignotus, serein. Son bandeau toujours aussi flamboyant.

Mais soudain, soudain, son visage décontracté se transforma. Il se transfigura littéralement pour prendre une apparence furieuse. Une haine noire recouvrit alors le visage fin de son jeune interlocuteur.

- « Professeur Dumbledore, je viens ici pour vous mettre devant le fait accompli. »

Il désigna les cinq élèves qui n'avaient pas encore dis un mot. En fait, Albus réalisa qu'ils ne pouvaient dire un seul mot. Ils étaient…pétrifiés.

Mais son nouvel élève n'en était qu'au début de sa tirade.

- « J'accuse Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malefoy, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange et son frère Rabastan. Je les accuse d'avoir testé, sur deux élèves, une potion de leur invention dans le but de supprimer leurs pouvoirs magiques. Et, en l'absence de résultats probants, de les avoir soumis à la torture pour le simple fait qu'ils étaient différents. »

Albus fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

-« De sérieuses allégations, monsieur Ignotus. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à de telles conclusions ? »

Harry eut un rire jaune.

-« Professeur, ne me faites pas l'affront de me dire que vous, vous le directeur le plus observateur, le plus intelligent et le plus…_informé_ de Poudlard, n'avait pas un tableau permettant de communiquer avec l'infirmerie. Parce que, si tel est le cas, vous devriez être au fait que ces deux élèves se trouvent entre les mains expertes de Mme Pomfresh pour des soins urgents. »

Dumbledore joignit ses mains et observa le garçon avec son regard perçant. Ce temps perdu agaça Harry.

- « Et qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer que ce sont ces élèves qui en sont responsables. »

- « Par le fait qu'ils l'ont avoué sans la moindre honte. Qu'ils en riaient quand je les ai trouvés. Et que, plus matériellement, j'ai senti leurs magies sur les lieux, que j'ai remonté leur piste jusqu'à les trouver. »

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le lança sur le bureau directorial. « Vérifiez si vous le voulez. »

C'était la baguette de sureau. La baguette de Dumbledore. Celle qui avait disparu une bonne demi-heure auparavant.

Le vieil homme ne dit rien sur le moment, mais se promit que le jeune Ignotus ne s'en tirerait pas sans répondre à sa question.

Devant la gravité de l'accusation, il résolut de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

« _Légilimens »_

Les élèves pétrifiés ne lui opposèrent aucune résistance. En principe, un tel usage de la légilimancie était passible d'une peine de prison et d'une forte amende. Mais, en cas de crimes graves, cette réglementation était fortement diminuée.

Le constat fut sans appel. Ce qu'il vit lui tira une grimace d'horreur. Tant de violence.

Pour être complètement certain, il jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et appela l'infirmière. Cette dernière confirma en tout point les dires d'Harry, ainsi que les souvenirs des accusés.

Les deux enfants étaient grièvement blessés et avaient presque perdu la totalité de leur magie. Leur vie s'était jouée à quelques minutes près.

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Une tel acte était inqualifiable et ne serait pas toléré dans l'enceinte de cette école.

Ces cinq élèves seraient renvoyés. Dès le lendemain. Mais, la procédure voulait qu'il y eut un conseil de discipline au préalable.

Le directeur prit toutes les mesures nécessaires, envoya un hibou aux familles concernées, s'occupa de faire venir le Poudlard Express, puis, pour finir confia les cinq ex-élèves à la garde des professeurs dans l'un des appartements particuliers du château.

Puis quand tout cela fut fait, il se tourna vers Harry qui, tranquillement, avait pris une chaise et s'y était installé, contemplant le paysage par la fenêtre.

- « Monsieur Ignotus, que faisiez-vous sur les lieux de l'agression ? »

- « Je discutais avec Lily Evans, qui pourra vous le confirmer, lorsque, soudainement, j'ai ressenti une perturbation dans le flux magique. Me dirigeant vers le lieu approximatif de la sensation, je suis tombé sur ces deux corps, recouverts de sang frais. La suite vous la connaissez. »

Le directeur eut un regard pénétrant.

- « Justement non. Je ne la connais pas. Depuis votre arrivée, vous n'avez pas décliné l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Ce qui a été une erreur de ma part. Qui plus est, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez _convaincu _ ces élèves de vous donner leur version des faits, et à les amener ici, dans un état aussi….malmené. Leurs pensées ne traitaient pas de cette partie de l'histoire »

Harry l'observa avec gravité avant de répondre lentement.

- « Voilà près de deux mois que je suis rentré, professeur. Nul doute que vos collègues vous aient informé de mes « pouvoirs » comme vous dites. Or, et tous les témoignages de ces derniers vous le prouveront, mes capacités n'ont aucun lien avec des forces maléfiques. Et, ce soir, ils m'ont juste averti qu'un être humain, deux en l'occurrence, étai(en)t en train de mourir. Ceci est la portée de n'importe quel sorcier de niveau acceptable ou de n'importe quelle créature magique. Remus Lupin l'aurait ressenti aussi, de même que les centaures, les sombrals ou les sirènes. Quant à savoir comment je les ai convaincus, il est normal que vous n'ayez rien remarqué de répréhensible puisque je me suis comporté en gentleman. »

Il eut un sourire narquois avant de reprendre d'une voix suave.

- « Stupéfixer cinq élèves dans le dos n'est pas très noble, je vous l'accorde. Mais considérant que c'était de _dangereux criminels qui attaquaient à plusieurs, _le pauvre jeune Serdaigle que je suis, n'aurait jamais eu le courage de les défier en même temps. »

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore haussa le ton.

- « Je ne vous crois pas ». Déclara-t-il avec un avertissement explicite dans la voix. « Je crois plutôt que vous vous êtes introduits dans leur dortoir par effraction avant de les intimider et les obliger à vous révéler leurs actes. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

- « je n'avais nullement besoin de les faire avouer, puisque je savais déjà l'essentiel. Quant à les intimider…et bien prouvez-le. »

Il l'observa avec défit et, pendant un instant, Albus vit l'ombre d'un autre garçon sur ce visage. Un garçon qui avait mal tourné. Très mal tourné.

« Entendons-nous bien, monsieur Ignotus. » Gronda le vieux sorcier. «Je ne tolérerais pas que vous intimidiez vos camarades de la sorte. La fin ne justifie jamais les moyens »

Alors, à nouveau, Harry devint furieux.

- « Vous avez le beau rôle, professeur, à parler de fin et de moyens. » Rugit-il avec une voix mauvaise.

Il arracha alors le bandeau qui recouvrait son front. Sur sa peau un symbole. Un symbole bien connu d'Albus Dumbledore.

Les Reliques de la Mort. Une chimère qu'il avait poursuivi pendant des années.

- « Ceci, professeur, est le signe d'une croisade pour laquelle vous, bienfaiteur reconnu, gardien de la Lumière, ne vous êtes pas soucié des conséquences de vos actes. La domination des moldu comme moyen d'arriver à la finalité de la Paix. Et vous osez me donner des leçons de morale ? »

Il claqua alors des doigts. Et la baguette de Sureau s'échappa de la main de Dumbledore pour se poser dans la sienne.

Puis, apparurent la cape d'invisibilité, et la pierre de résurrection.

- « Vous et votre ami d'enfance, aviez cherché à réunir ces trois Reliques. En vain. Mais moi, je ne fais pas que les réunir. Je les utilise à bon escient. Et pour les bonnes raisons. »

Albus recula comme si on l'avait frappé. Ce garçon, le Maître de la Mort ? Etait-ce ainsi qu'il avait appris tant de choses sur lui et Gellert ?

Mais Harry était maintenant hors de toutes les règles de prudence. Il hurlait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- « Vous vouliez me l'entendre dire, et bien je vais vous faire plaisir. Oui. Oui je les ai intimidé ! Je les effrayés bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été ! Je leur ai fait payer chaque minute, chaque seconde de leur massacre ignoble. J'ai des pouvoirs. J'ai vu, comme vous, tout ce que ces enfants avaient subis. Chaque instant. Je les ai vu rire, se moquer, prendre plaisir à détruire ces vies innocentes ».

- « Vous auriez pu venir me voir et…. »

- « Pour que vous passiez outre ? » S'indigna Harry. « Je connais votre politique de la deuxième chance. Mais avec ces gens-là, ça n'aurait été qu'une gageure. Et croyez bien que si je n'avais pas une éthique, je me serais montré bien moins gentil. Ils sont vivants, ils sont entiers et leur esprit tient à peu près debout. Alors, voilà ma deuxième chance à moi. A la prochaine, à Poudlard ou ailleurs, je me retiendrais aucunement.»

- « Vous me rappelez un jeune homme monsieur Ignotus, lui aussi cherchait le pouvoir et à l'imposer à autrui. »

Pendant un instant, Harry parut touché par la remarque, mais lorsqu'il reprit, ce fut avec une voix contrôlée.

- « Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a jamais eu le moindre ami. Il n'a œuvré que pour sa petite personne. Chacun de ses méfaits, chaque acte, n'a eu pour but que de se rapprocher de son propre intérêt. Moi, je n'ai agis que pour les autres. Contrairement à lui. Je n'ai fait que prendre la défense de pauvres enfants martyrisés ! Broyés par des doctrines sanguinaires qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas ! Parce que, croyez-le bien, je ne me fais aucun doute sur le statut du sang de ces deux malheureux. Mon seul, et unique but, professeur est d'aider les gens à survivre. Même de cette façon. »

Le regard bleu acier se ficha dans ses pupilles.

- « Et je ne conçois pas de tels agissements dans mon établissement, monsieur Ignotus. En aucun cas ! »

Harry plaqua brutalement la paume de sa main contre le bureau. Sa fureur semblait atteindre de nouveaux sommets.

- « Moi je ne vous prends pas en traitre, monsieur ! Je ne manipule personne pour le plus grand bien ! N'espérez pas reportez sur moi votre échec avec Voldemort ! Si vous aviez agi avec fermeté, ce monstre ne serait pas devenu un Mage noir qui terrorise le pays ! Si vous n'aviez pas fermé les yeux sur ses méfaits et que vous aviez mené une enquête approfondie, rien, rien ne serait arrivé ! »

Puis sur un ton glacial.

« Je suis venu vous prévenir. Si vous ne jugez pas bon d'exercer votre justice directoriale comme elle devrait l'être dans cette école, je me charge de la manifester. Et elle sera impitoyable et éclatante ! Ne croyez pas que je laisserai ces horreurs se perpétrer sous mes yeux sans rien faire ! ».

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne l'avait pas franchie que retentit la voix de Dumbledore. Pour une ultime question. Pour _la _question.

Et il savait qu'il aurait sa réponse.

- « Qui êtes-vous, monsieur Ignotus ? »

Toujours tourné, le jeune homme répondit. Par un geste et par un mot. Une seconde plus tard, il avait repris son apparence de Faucheur. Et, de sa voix lugubre, dit une phrase qui sonna comme un souffle de vent.

-« Je suis le Héraut de la Mort. Celui qui peut utiliser les Reliques ».

Cette phrase fut complétées d'explications. Il n'y avait plus de fureur dans cette voix éteinte. Une voix amère, qu'on n'acquérait que lorsqu'on avait été confronté à la fatalité.

- « Ne croyez pas que j'aime être l'envoyé de la Mort. C'est quelqu'un de terrible, impitoyable et glacial. Je suis ce que le Destin a fait de moi. Moi il me suffisait d'être Harry, juste Harry. Je n'avais rien demandé à personne et ne voulait qu'une vie simple et paisible. Mais on m'en a empêché. Les prophéties et les attaques de gens profondément mauvais et maléfiques ont transformé le jeune homme simple en vengeur qui arrête de subir et qui vient leur demander des comptes. Sur ce jeune révolté, la Mort a posé sa marque et lui a offert un moyen pour détruire sa frustration.

Il fit quelques pas, déposa la baguette de Sureau sur un guéridon. Puis au moment où il refermait la porte, il souffla, comme dans un murmure, une ultime remarque.

Une remarque le rendant plus humain.

-« Chacun d'entre eux est destiné à tuer. Je sais que vous vouliez les garder à l'œil le plus longtemps possible. Je peux comprendre pourquoi. Et je déplore d'avoir dû vous forcer la main ainsi. »

Ou presque.

- « Mais je recommencerais si cela est nécessaire. »

La porte se referma derrière lui, dans un grincement sinistre.

_Dortoir des Serpentards_

Le calme était revenu. Mais beaucoup d'élèves, encore choqués, prenaient le temps pour calmer leurs nerfs.

Tous étaient allé se réfugier dans les dortoirs et n'avaient pas osé se montrer pendant la confrontation.

Severus Rogue était de ceux-là. Mais lui, n'avait pas pu se réfugier dans un lieu sécurisé. Contre son gré, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Et il en ferait des cauchemars tant le spectacle avait été violent.

Cette créature, ce monstre vaguement humain, lui avait fait une impression terrible. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dominé que lorsque l'entité lui avait adressé la parole.

L'inconnu venait tout juste de réduire le groupe de Lucius Malefoy à l'impuissance. Sa main squelettique avait levé une baguette, et à partir de là, ça avait été la violence, la puissance et le chaos le plus total.

Les coups avaient été échangés, mais l'entité sombre les avait tous soumis un par un à son pouvoir monstrueux et inhumain. Tous étaient retombés au sol, brisés et maîtrisés. Même Bellatrix, la sadique, la folle furieuse, avait hurlé lorsque ses aveux lui avaient été arrachés de force. Et elle avait supplié lorsque cette chose lui avait enserré la gorge et lui avait parlé avec la voix d'un démon.

- « **Bellatrix, misérable larve. Ton existence est des plus pitoyables. Tu trouves ton plaisir dans la souffrance des autres. Je suis sûr que ça te donne des frissons orgasmiques lorsque tu domines quelqu'un. Et tu prétends supérieure ! Petite merde ! » **

**- **« Arrête… ». Gémit la jeune fille.

Il y eut un rire particulièrement machiavélique. Un rire si atroce et dénué de vie que Rogue sentit la sueur couler dans son dos et son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- «**J'arrêterai lorsque je t'aurais appris à la valeur de la vie ! Lorsque tu auras ce même regard hanté que ces deux enfants QUE TU AS MUTILES ! »**

Son aura noire sembla s'élargir brusquement, tandis qu'il continuait à déverser sa vengeance et sa colère sur Bellatrix Black. Cris, larmes et violence continuèrent un bon moment avant qu'il ne soit satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le groupe était assommé et provisoirement hors d'état de nuire. L'entité leva sa baguette.

- « **Vous m'oublierez. Car personne ne voit la Mort. Mais votre corps se souviendra toujours, dans sa chair, de ma présence. Et malheur à vous si nos chemins se recroisent. »**

Les cinq regards se virent vides.

Mais le capuchon se tourna soudain vers Rogue, comme s'il l'avait découvert depuis le début.

- « **Tu n'étais pas sur les lieux, Rogue. Et tant mieux. Je te conseille de continuer cette voie de prudence et de ne pas suivre leurs traces, car tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'eux. Mais ne trahis ma confiance, sinon je m'occuperais aussi de toi. »**

Puis haussant la voix, il s'adressa à tous les Serpentard, cachés dans les dortoirs.

- « **L'avertissement est pour tous. Quiconque suivra les traces de ces misérables dans la chasse aux moldus me trouvera son chemin. Vous avez les cartes en main pour devenir respectables et respectés. Pour ne plus faire de Serpentard la maison de la honte et de la noirceur. Mais écartez-vous du droit chemin et ma sentence sera …TERRIBLE. »**

Il se mit alors à siffler. Un sifflement horrible pour des oreilles humaines. Mais ce n'était pas pour elles que ces sifflements étaient destinés.

Un tableau coulissa sur le mur, laissant place à une énorme canalisation et un gigantesque serpent en sortit. Des crocs comme des sabres dépassaient de sa gueule béante. Un bandeau rouge dissimulait ses yeux aux regards des curieux.

L'entité grimpa sur la tête du reptile avec une étrange agilité. Sur un signe de baguette, les cinq corps assommés lévitèrent jusque dans le passage. Puis l'animal mythique se rétracta dans le tuyau avec ses voyageurs avant que le tableau ne dissimule à nouveau l'entrée des canalisations.

Lorsque Rogue baissa les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était uriné dessus.


	8. Chapter 8 : Nouvelle mission

Remus Lupin était terrifié. Cette sensation terrible qu'il avait ressentie en plein milieu de la nuit ne cessait de l'inquiéter.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle colère. Une telle rage.

D'où cela venait, il ne le savait pas, mais, pour autant, le reste de sa nuit avait été agitée. Il n'avait pas pu se rendormir. Son Loup s'agitait dans son corps. Il s'agitait même tellement que le jeune homme avait craint, l'espace d'un instant, de se transformer ici, dans son propre dortoir, et en l'absence d'une lune pleine.

Alors il avait jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur son lit. Puis il avait hurlé. Hurlé comme un possédé. Hurlé comme un condamné au bûcher.

Ses mains crispées avaient littéralement arraché des morceaux entiers de drap dans ses mouvements brusques et saccadés.

Et tout cela, il le pressentait, n'était que le début.

_Pendant ce temps…_

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, un jeune homme était étendu sur le sol. Contemplant le plafond.

Suite à son altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry était venu se réfugier ici. Un lieu où nul autre que lui ne pouvait se rendre, ce qui rendait cette cachette d'autant plus utile. Après tout, même la carte des Maraudeurs ne leur permettrait pas de s'y rendre.

Mais au-delà de ça, il ressentait le besoin de se barricader dans un endroit où sa colère pourrait s'exprimer sans risque de dégâts collatéraux.

En effet, ses pouvoirs étaient bien plus importants qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Pire. Il en avait été grisé. Il en avait….abusé.

Se présenter, seul, dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les humilier devant leurs camarades, appeler le Basilic….tout cela était beaucoup trop. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle.

- « **C'est parce que tu n'y es pas habitué, jeune Harry. » **Lui répondit une voix familière.

Devant les yeux du Survivant apparut la Mort. Faisant apparemment fi de toutes les protections magiques et physiques entourant le Château, et par extension la Chambre, elle se matérialisa sur une colonne renversée.

Avisant le Basilic, affalé sur le sol à côté de son siège, elle lui tapota gentiment la tête.

- « **Bonjour mon mignon, tu as bien poussé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »**

Le basilic ronronna sous la caresse.

Mais Harry était bien loin de ces considérations là.

- « Que veux-tu dire par _normal _? Tu savais que je risquai de devenir ainsi ?

L'Entité l'observa avec un léger sourire.

- « **Cela va de soit, jeune Harry. Croyais-tu que les pouvoirs qui sont miens soient aisé à utiliser ? Le jour de la Toussaint a accru ton potentiel latent. Il t'a fait découvrir des capacités que tu ignorais jusqu'à présent. C'était sans doute bien trop délicat à manipuler pour le moment. Tes aptitudes ne sont pas encore assez disciplinées. »**

Elle se tut un court instant, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux.

- « **Mais tu ne m'as pas déçu. Aucun mort. Aucun dégât irréversible. Tu as même pensé à effacer tes traces ».**

**- « **J'aurai voulu la massacrer, cette folle de Bellatrix. » Avoua Harry en serrant le poing. « C'est elle qui m'a tué. Elle qui a torturé tant de gens. Si je ne m'étais pas retenu…»

La Mort lui fit un signe de tête presque compréhensif.

**- « Toujours est-il que pour une première véritable expérimentation, c'était, somme toute, assez correct. Mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers pour autant. D'ici deux jours, tu seras revenu à un état normal. Une nécessité pour la seconde partie de la mission qui t'incombe. **

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

- « Si je n'étais pas intervenu, que ce serait-il passé pour ces deux enfants ? Comment se fait-il que malgré ses actes, Lucius Malefoy ait pu ainsi demeurer libre et garder une image respectable tout ce temps ? »

- « **Ils seraient décédés des suites de leurs blessures. Mais tu fais erreur, Harry Potter. Tu t'imagines sans doute que ce petit groupe d'humains inconscients a été découvert par le directeur. Mais tu te trompes. Ils n'ont jamais été inquiétés de leurs actes. »**

Harry bondit sur ses pieds.

- « PARDON ? » Rugit-il avec une voix à faire trembler un dragon. « Comment est-ce possible ? Comment est-ce seulement imaginable ? »

- « **Sans tes pouvoirs, tu ne les aurais jamais repérés. Tu n'aurais eu aucune preuve tangible. Et les victimes seraient décédées sans pouvoir témoigner ou donner un quelconque signe de leurs agresseurs. Il y a eu un avertissement général, un simple discours au moment du repas. Mais personne ne s'est évidemment dénoncé. Ainsi, Lucius Malefoy et sa bande ont continué leur scolarité jusqu'à la fin sans être inculpé de quoi que ce soit. »**

**- « **Dumbledore…espèce de vieux timbré. N'utiliseras-tu jamais tes talents pour autre chose que me manipuler ? » Cracha le jeune homme.

Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas sous le regard amusé du Basilic.

- « **C'est pourquoi ta venue est si importante dans cette réalité, jeune Harry. Tu dois impérativement continuer tes efforts sur cette voie. »**

**- « **Je le ferai. » Jura l'ex-survivant. « J'accomplirai ce que tu attends de moi. Mais je poursuivrai également quelques buts plus….personnels. »

- « **Ceci est à ta discrétion. Tant que tu n'outrepasses la règle fondamentale que je t'ai imposée, tu es libre. Sans quoi, je saurais me montrer beaucoup moins humaine que ce que tu as vu jusqu'ici.»**

Pendant un court instant, la voix de la Mort fut aussi glaciale qu'elle. L'avertissement était largement explicite. Aussi Harry s'inclina.

- « Et qu'en est-il de ces enfants ? Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas décédés. Vont-ils retrouver une existence normale ? »

Le concept de la Fin perdit toute sa raideur. Elle sortit, d'on ne sais où, un livre de grande taille.

C'était un ouvrage particulièrement déroutant…et répugnant. Sa reliure était d'une couleur chair qui avait noircie. On aurait dis de la peau humaine. Ses pages étaient si minces et abimées qu'elles se seraient assurément détruites au moindre contact.

Une seule entité était capable d'en déchiffrer le contenu.

C'était cette dernière qui le tenait présentement à la main. Elle tourna posément les pages avant d'afficher un sourire lugubre qui passa inaperçu sous son capuchon.

- «**Clara Soutpath et Dan Soutpath. Jumeaux nés en Août 1964 dans la ville de Bath à l'ouest de l'Angleterre. C'est leur première (ou dernière si tu n'avais rien changé) année dans le monde des sorciers. Ils sont nés-moldu et leurs parents ont été tués dans des circonstances très mystérieuses. Sauf pour moi bien sûr. Ils se sont en fait suicidés ensemble en sautant d'une falaise. En effet, l'une des deux était atteinte d'une maladie incurable et son conjoint n'a pas voulu demeurer sans elle. Deux orphelins donc, déposés dans une famille sans enfants. Leur quotidien n'a été rythmé que d'humiliations, de carences alimentaires et de….** »

**- « **Cela suffit. » Murmura Harry. « Pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Je comprend parfaitement pourquoi Malefoy a choisi ces deux enfants sans attache, inférieurs selon ses critères. Je me doute aussi que leur mort n'avait pas fait couler beaucoup d'encre ni de larmes. »

Il dévisagea sa vis-à-vis. Absolument pas dupe de son expression amusée.

- « C'est tout de même assez surprenant, quand on y pense, deux gamins qui me ressemblent sur bien des points. On pourrait presque penser le Destin a de l'humour. »

Il soupira et lança un regard songeur à la Mort qui émit un petit rire semblable à un grincement de porte.

- « Donc ils ne sont pas morts. Mais j'imagine qu'ils garderont de terribles séquelles de cette attaque ? »

- « **Je me contenterai d'extrapoler puisqu'ils ne sont pas encore conscients. En revanche, il y a des choses que je peux aisément déduire, deviner ou même **_**voir. **_**Après tout, je ne me trompe jamais, ce qui fait que j'ai toujours raison. »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant l'arrogance de cette déclaration, mais ne dit rien. Ce serait mal avisé.

- « Et donc ? ».

- « **Ils ne sont pas morts. Mais ils ne sont plus complètement vivants. » **Fit la silhouette noire maintenant assise sur la tête du basilic. « **Tes pouvoirs surmultipliées ont entraîné une fissure entre les deux mondes. Tu as arrêté le déroulement du Trajet. »**

Harry ouvrit des yeux atterrés. De ce qu'il en savait, c'était un acte horrible aux yeux de la Mort. A peu près autant que de créer des Horcruxes. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des règles fondamentales qu'il ne devait jamais enfreindre.

La Mort dut sentir son anxiété car elle reprit immédiatement la parole. Sa voix était maintenant très sérieuse. Et on sentait parfaitement le côté « juge omnipotent » qu'elle arborait, pourtant, assez rarement en face d'Harry.

- « **Tu n'en es pas complètement responsable, jeune Harry. Tes pouvoirs fluctuaient et tu as agis par réflexe et sans arrière-pensée. Aussi, j'ai modifié cet état de fait. Au lieu d'être coincé dans les Limbes, ou pire, dans le Passage, j'ai réussi à les conserver du côté des Vivants. Pour autant, ils devront accomplir un rituel très précis afin de revenir à leur état d'entité pleinement vivante ».**

**- « **Et concrètement, que vont-ils devenir ? Des Passeurs ? Des Faucheurs ? »

- « **Certainement pas, jeune Harry. » **S'exclama la Mort qui semblait presque choquée. « **Il ne suffit pas de claquer des doigts pour obtenir des pouvoirs. Et il est hors de question que des humains aussi juvéniles se voient confier une mission quelconque. Non, disons que c'est un simple statu quo. Ils sont aussi vivants qu'on peut l'être (si l'on excepte les séquelles physique et psychologiques) jusqu'à ce qu'ils achèvent le rituel. C'est à cet instant que leur sort sera décidé. Mais il y a une autre contrepartie bien plus pénible. »**

Harry l'observa pensivement, croisant les informations qu'il possédait, essayant d'imaginer ce que cette contrepartie regroupait.

Peine perdue.

- « **Ils ne sont plus complètement vivants. Ce qui fait qu'ils demeureront. »**

**- « **Mais encore ? » Interrogea Harry, guère intéressé par ces phrases sibyllines.

- « **Lorsqu'un être meurt, son patrimoine physique et intellectuel au moment de sa mort est conservé au sein de son âme. Quelqu'un qui meurt de vieillesse restera vieux dans l'Antichambre. Quelqu'un qui meurt brûlé aura de très lourdes séquelles physiques, même sous forme d'Âme. Et ainsi de suite. C'est pourquoi un fantôme ne vieillit pas et pourquoi il conserve sur lui la blessure ayant entraîné malemort. C'est le cas de Sir Nicholas ou du Baron Sanglant. »**

Alors Harry comprit. Il comprit quel effet pervers sa tentative d'aide avait engendré. 

Une conséquence terrible. Un bouleversement qui était au-delà de la Magie elle-même. Une atteinte aux lois fondamentales.

- « Ils ne vieilliront plus jusqu'au rituel, c'est ça ? Ils sont dans l'incapacité d'évoluer, de changer, de grandir. »

Et la réponse fut aussi terrible que courte. Si courte que les mots semblèrent s'évaporer comme une brise d'été.

Si terrible que cette brise eut autant d'effet qu'un crochet de basilic en plein cœur.

- « **Oui. »**

Les choses étaient on ne peut plus claires. La conservation d'une apparence dans une Âme était un phénomène parfaitement automatisé par le travail de la Mort. Or, une fois conservée, l'apparence scellée dans l'Âme n'avait pas été prévue pour évoluer et changer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais, ces deux Âmes en route pour les Limbes avaient été forcées de faire demi-tour, déréglant le mécanisme millénaire. Elles avaient réintégrés des corps. Leurs corps.

Physiquement, rien n'aurait changé pour un observateur extérieur, et même pour les deux enfants concernés qui ne s'en apercevraient probablement pas avant un moment.

Concrètement, et c'était là où demeurait le problème_, rien ne changerait plus jamais_.

Pour un adulte ou une personne âgée, la situation aurait été avantageuse. Demeurer vivant sans risque de vieillir ou perdre en capacités physiques ou mentales était alléchant. Une immortalité encore plus poussée que celle des vampires.

Mais pour des enfants, l'immortalité, sous cette forme empêchant le vieillissement, était nettement moins attrayante.

Harry sentit une larme couler sur sa joue. Il les avait condamné à un sort presque pire que la damnation.

- « Comment puis-je rattraper mon erreur ? Comment puis-je me faire pardonner cette atteinte à leur existence, à leur vie d'adulte qu'ils n'auront plus, aux enfants qu'ils ne pourront jamais avoir ? »

- « **Jeune Harry, ne te met pas dans un tel état. Si j'avais estimé que tu étais responsable d'une quelconque façon je ne t'aurais pas permis de continuer à exister. Et puis rappelle-toi que je t'ai laissé faire lorsqu'ils étaient mourants. De surcroit, la situation n'est pas aussi absolue que tu le crois. J'ai réussi à atténuer certaines des conséquences de ce retour imprévu. C'est en cela qu'accomplir **_**ce rituel **_**lorsqu'ils seront prêts sera une porte de sortie, dans tous les sens du terme. Pour autant, si tu ressens le besoin de te faire pardonner, va à leur côté. Veille sur leurs existences en cette nouvelle vie. Et ainsi, tu recouvreras la paix intérieure qui te fait défaut. »**

Et alors, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, les derniers mots semblèrent éveiller la curiosité d'Harry. Le jeune homme eut soudain un petit sourire narquois.

- « Mais dis-moi, mortelle entité, tu n'aurais pas cherché à me manipuler un peu, toi aussi ? Tu t'arranges pour que je les trouve pile au moment où il vont décéder. Tu ne fais strictement rien alors que j'accomplis un acte en totale contradiction avec les règles que tu m'as ordonné de respecter sous peine de punition terrible. Or, il était inconcevable que tu ne t'aperçoive pas de cette entorse au _Règlement, _alors que tu es présente absolument partout, que tu accompagnes chaque âme dans l'Antichambre et qu'étant la Mort elle-même tu ressens chaque frémissement de vie en chacun. Quant à mes pouvoirs, ils viennent de toi, et si un atome de mon corps avait tendu dans la mauvaise direction, nul doute que tu aurais pu corriger le tir avant même que j'en sois conscient. Et je ne parle même pas du discours enflammé sur la situation désespérée de ces deux orphelins. Je commence un peu à te cerner. Rien de toute cette situation n'est arrivée par hasard. Tu voulais que je m'occupe d'eux. Quant à savoir pourquoi ces deux là parmi les millions d'orphelins dans le Monde, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

La Mort ne sembla pas du tout perturbée par l'accusation. Au contraire elle s'en amusa.

- « **Avoue que mon petit scénario était incroyablement bien ficelé. Le mélange de sévérité et de clémence, le ton compatissant et le pardon final tel une trompette éclatante. Une prestation mortelle. »**

**- **« Quelle artiste. » siffla Harry en faisant mine d'applaudir. « Mais merci de jouer ainsi avec mes sentiments. Dumbledore et toi devez bien vous entendre. »

A son tour, la Mort changea du tout au tout. C'était toujours ainsi. Ses sentiments fluctuaient, passant d'un extrême à l'autre, à une vitesse ahurissante. De la colère à la joie, du mépris à la tristesse, tout changeait en un instant. Pour un non-initié, c'était très délicat de discuter avec Elle. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser.

C'est ainsi que l'amusement laissa place à un sérieux presque effrayant.

- « **Il n'en demeure pas moins, jeune Harry, que tu devras t'acquitter également de cette tâche. »**

**- « **D'accord. D'accord. Je m'incline. Mais tu pourrais au moins me donner une explication sur leur importance. S'ils sont effectivement décédés en 1975 à l'âge de 11 ans, je me doute qu'ils n'ont pas dû entrer dans la Légende. Ont-ils des pouvoirs spéciaux que je dois leur apprendre à utiliser ? Non. Et de toute façon c'est idiot. Non seulement ils ont perdu leur magie à cause de ces salauds de futurs mangemorts, mais encore je serais incapable de leur apprendre à maîtriser d'hypothétiques pouvoirs spéciaux, puisque je n'arrive déjà pas utiliser les miens. «

Tout en caressant le Basilic, la Mort l'observait se triturer les méninges.

- « **Rien de tout cela. Quelque chose de bien plus abstrait que ça. Mais tu devras le découvrir tout seul. C'est pas la mort, non ? »**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant le jeu de mot.

- « Quelle tournure minable, et pas du tout prévisible en plus comme boutade. Même un inferius aurait trouvé plus subtil.»

La Mort se contenta de sourire sous, ce qui passa inaperçu. Puis, sans crier gare, elle disparut dans un léger bruissement.

- « Merci de m'avoir éclairé. » Fit Harry sur un ton sarcastique. « Décidément, avec la Mort c'est à chaque fois pareil. Les gens s'en vont toujours trop tôt. »

Sur ces paroles philosophiques, il se rallongea au sol sous le regard amusé d'un serpent géant.

_**Dans une salle de classe inoccupée. **_

L'ambiance était nettement moins détendue que dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ce qui était ironique puisque la dite chambre avait compté pas moins de trois monstruosités mortelles à la fois, dont deux millénaires.

Très loin des concepts tels que la Mort, le sujet de discussion portait, néanmoins, sur Harry Ignotus. Du moins, indirectement.

Le Conseil de Discipline avait été long. Très long. Et le ton était monté rapidement.

Premier sujet de controverse. Où étaient les preuves ?

Albus répondit qu'il y avait un témoin, Harry Ignotus.

Problème, Harry Ignotus n'était pas là. L'avocat de Lucius bondit sur l'occasion, prétextant une irrégularité, vu que le principal témoin n'était pas là.

A cela, le directeur argua que, de toute façon, les élèves étaient spontanément venus se dénoncer. Il omit toutefois de souligner que les dits élèves étaient choqués, paralysés, attachés les uns aux autres et incapables de parler lorsqu'ils étaient dans son bureau.

Il émit tranquillement l'idée de les interroger sous Veritaserum.

La Défense se gonfla d'indignation. Les accusés étaient mineurs. Il n'était pas question de les interroger.

Contre-attaque de l'Accusation. Un article obscur d'un Code datant de Merlin arguait que pour un crime de classe quatre et plus, tous les moyens d'investigation étaient autorisés.

La Défense se hâta de noyer le poisson en se plaçant sur un terrain moins risqué.

Elle entreprit de démontrer que _ces jeunes gens serviables, doux par nature et très altruistes, _n'auraient eu aucune raison sensée de s'attaquer à des enfants innocents.

Albus sembla leur accorder leur point, mais entreprit de prendre l'avantage en demandant une expertise magique du lieu de l'accident. L'expertise fut accordée et les sorciers-enquêteurs se rendirent sur place.

Dans l'attente des conclusions, la discussion en vint subtilement à évoquer le mépris des Sang-pur pour les enfants de moldus. Il y eu quelques insultes bien citronnées avant qu'un avertissement soit donné et que les parties se calment.

Le temps passa dans une ambiance glaciale.

Arrivèrent enfin les conclusions tant attendues. Le constat était sans appel. Encore que…

Les enquêteurs magiques avaient conclus que les cinq élèves, comme beaucoup d'autres, étaient passés récemment dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. La preuve n'était guère concluante.

Mais Dumbledore sortit son atout. Par un habile discours, il parvint à convaincre de procéder à un examen des baguettes. Les derniers sorts lancés ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

Sortilèges de découpe, maléfices d'agonie ou de torture. Des sorts bien trop noirs pour être innocents.

Alors, Albus présenta le relevé médical établi par l'infirmière. Chacun de ces sorts était lié à une des blessures relevées sur les deux enfants. Tout concordait.

La sentence fut alors prononcée. Une indemnité serait versée aux deux victimes.

Quant aux cinq élèves fautifs, ils seraient renvoyés définitivement. En outre, ils devraient se présenter au Ministère de la Magie, accompagnés de leurs parents, afin de répondre à plusieurs questions.

Tout semblait donc se dérouler pour le mieux.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas partout.

_Dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième année._

- « Les gars, les gars, venez voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

- « Du calme Peter, pas la peine de hurler. On arrive. »

Le sommier grinça lorsque quatre garçons s'assirent sur le lit.

- « Et bien alors, Pete ? Il y a un problème avec notre Carte du Maraudeur ? »

- « Regardez ce nom, …_Harry Ignotus_. Il vient juste de changer, …sous mes yeux. Et vous avez vu ce qu'il y a maintenant ? C'est….impossible. »

Lupin eut une grimace nerveuse. C'était mauvais signe.


	9. Chapter 9 : Mon propre camp

Il était 7h30 et le soleil s'annonçait à peine à l'horizon lorsqu'Harry sortit de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il y avait passé toute la journée du 1er octobre. Mais, les cours recommençaient, et il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas y aller.

Sa dernière discussion avec la Mort l'avait fait réfléchir à beaucoup de choses. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

Pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui l'inclinait à penser que ce n'était que le début des choses délicates.

Et, naturellement, il avait raison.

- « Ignotus, il faut qu'on se parle. »

Harry se retourna et haussa légèrement un sourcil. Devant lui se trouvait…

- « Rogue ? »

C'était bien lui. Severus Rogue, toujours aussi pâle et sombre. Instinctivement, Harry grimaça. Même un voyage à travers la Vie et la Mort ne pouvait lui enlever cette légère répulsion.

Mais il se morigéna rapidement lorsqu'il avisa la mine de son interlocuteur. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Rogue l'observait avec une mine défaite, presque….soumise.

- « Que me veux-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec un air perplexe.

- « Je sais que c'était toi qui est venu dans le dortoir hier matin. Toi qui a vaincu Lucius et les autres. Peut-être que tout le monde ne t'a pas reconnu sous cette forme inhumaine, mais je m'arrête jamais aux apparences. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Les derniers mots ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

- « Toi ? Toi tu ne t'arrêtes pas aux apparences ? Laisse-moi rire, Rogue. Je suis sûr que si je m'appelais Harry Potter au lieu d'Harry Ignotus, tu me haïrais sans même chercher à me connaître. Ose dire le contraire. »

Rogue baissa légèrement les yeux, ce qui fit sourire Harry. _Son _Rogue ne se serait jamais laissé battre si facilement. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu contester l'évidence.

Mais il décida d'embrayer sur le fond du propos.

- « Donc je suis celui qui a attaqué les Serpentard….et alors ? » Demanda-t-il calmement. « De grâce, dis-moi que tu n'es pas venu me faire du chantage sur ce secret. Parce que, franchement, tu vas tomber sur un os. En premier lieu, sache que Dumbledore est déjà au courant de tout, puisque je suis allé lui parler en face à face. Tes copains sont d'ailleurs loin de Poudlard à cette heure-ci. Ensuite…. »

- « Absolument pas. » le coupa Rogue avec nervosité. « Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

Harry soupira.

- « Alors, je te prie d'accélérer ta déclaration. Je ne suis pas en vacances. »

- « J'aurai une requête à te soumettre… » commença Rogue.

Il fut grossièrement interrompu par une voix moqueuse.

- « Mais c'est Servilus ? _Expelliarmus ! »_

Avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre geste, Rogue fut projeté en arrière et glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Sa baguette s'échappa de sa poche avant de retomber dans la main tendue de Sirius Black.

- « Tu devrais avoir honte de polluer l'air avec tes cheveux couverts d'ordures. Lorsque je sors, j'aime que les créatures malodorantes se terrent ailleurs que dans mon champs de vision. » Déclara à son tour James Potter.

Harry était resté pétrifié par ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Le souvenir qu'il avait entrevu dans la Pensine de Rogue, une éternité auparavant, lui remonta aussitôt à l'esprit. Il se rappela la honte qu'il avait ressentie.

Ce n'était plus un simple antagonisme, c'était de la cruauté gratuite. Rogue était un souffre-douleur. Une victime qui ne méritait pas toute cette méchanceté.

Rogue ne pouvait que haïr les Potter. Il ne pouvait que ressentir une envie de vengeance devant ce visage dont Harry avait hérité.

Alors, Harry Ignotus, anciennement Potter, prit une décision. Il se plaça devant Rogue. Il ne pouvait rester de marbre lorsque quelqu'un était malmené ainsi devant lui, fusse-t-il son pire ennemi (et c'était presque le cas). Il s'était juré d'instaurer une justice. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas aux Serpentard.

- « Stop ! »

Tout le monde (y compris Rogue) l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- « Ne te mêle pas de ça, Ignotus. » Réagit enfin Sirius. « C'est entre Servilus et nous. »

Alors la colère monta en Harry. Une colère sourde devant son parrain adoré qui se comportait comme un salaud. Une colère difficilement contenue devant son père aussi proche de la description qu'en avait fait Rogue à son époque. Une déception devant l'absence d'intervention de Remus Lupin. Et un dégoût marqué devant la joie malsaine de Queudver.

- « Vous m'écœurez. » Fit-il avec une voix glaciale. « Attaquer par derrière, prendre plaisir à dominer les autres, soulever votre pseudo supériorité. Vous me rappelez les larbins de Voldemort. Vous me rappelez ces gens que vous méprisez. »

Puis il tendit un doigt accusateur vers Lupin.

- « Et toi ? Toi que je croyais être le médiateur du groupe. Toi que j'estimais être suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas laisser ces deux crétins se livrer à leurs jeux. Je me suis bien trompé en croyant que tu t'opposerais toujours aux _monstres. _»

Remus baissa les yeux devant la terrible attaque verbale. Mais Harry n'avait pas fini.

- « Et je crois me rappeler t'avoir dis que, moi, les monstres je leur parlais en face à face, si besoin était. Et besoin est. »

Il sortit sa baguette tandis qu'une aura noirâtre commençait à tourbillonner autours de lui.

- « J'ignore si Remus vous a averti de mes talents cachés, mais vous choisissez très mal votre jour pour faire du randam devant mes yeux. Nous sommes le 2 octobre, le jour des Morts. Et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas _votre _jour. C'est _le mien. »_

Si Remus et Severus reculèrent avec effroi, les trois autres garçons semblèrent n'en tenir aucun compte.

- « Tu te crois un peu trop important, Ignotus. » Déclara James. « Je vais devoir t'expliquer avec des mots simples pourquoi Rogue est une bombabouse à mes yeux et pourquoi tu risques de te salir si tu vas là où il ne faut pas. »

Il sortit à son tour sa baguette. Le premier sort, un Stupéfix jaillit presque aussitôt. Harry contra.

_Protego. _

Le bouclier invoqué n'était pas translucide mais noir comme du charbon. Alors Severus sut ce qui allait se passer. Car c'était de cette façon que le combat avait tourné au désavantage des Serpentard.

Le bouclier, au lieu de disparaître, s'élargit pour recouvrir tout l'espace du sol au plafond. Harry donna un autre coup de baguette. Et le bouclier fut projeté droit sur son adversaire tel un mur animé.

Surpris par cette attaque déroutante et incongrue, James demeura perplexe un court instant. Ce fut bien suffisant.

Le mur magique se mua en bulle qui engloba James, Sirius et Peter. Une fois le choc passé, les trois garçons tentèrent de se libérer, mais tous les sorts rebondissaient. Ils durent alors s'arrêter, sous peine de se blesser mutuellement.

Harry s'avança.

- « Tenez-vous le pour dis. Je ne suis dans aucun camp mis à part le mien. Si vous n'agissiez pas de la sorte, on aurait pu largement s'entendre. Mais si je suis plutôt amical et ouvert, j'ai, en revanche, horreur des gens qui malmènent les autres pour rien. Alors James, Remus, Sirius et Peter, je vous averti solennellement. Les Serpentard ont également tenté de m'intimider. Ils ont voulu jouer avec moi et l'ont amèrement regretté. Mais cela fonctionne aussi pour vous. »

- « Tu nous menaces ? »

- « Oui. » Déclara carrément Harry « Mais sachez que je ne menace qu'une seule fois. Si je devais recommencer, je m'assurerais que vous ne l'oubliiez plus. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'en alla. Les laissant dans la bulle géante.

Rogue se redressa et observa ses ennemis de toujours avec une certaine lueur de triomphe.

- « On dirait que la chance a tourné. » Fit-il sarcastiquement.

Si James et Sirius lui retournèrent un regard noir, Remus l'interrogea.

- « C'est vrai ce qu'il a dis ? Qu'il a fait renvoyer les Serpentard ? »

Rogue hésita un moment, mais l'occasion était trop bonne.

- « Je me contenterais de dire qu'il a réussi à soumettre Lucius et Bellatrix, ainsi que leurs comparses, sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Ce qu'il vous a infligé était bien loin du châtiment qu'il leur a fait subir. Ce gars, Ignotus, il est vraiment bipolaire. »

A cet instant, la bulle éclata, laissant tomber les quatre jeunes sorciers au sol. Lorsque James leva la tête, il vit Rogue lui pointer sa baguette entre les deux yeux.

- « Potter, je pourrais, ici et maintenant, t'envoyer un sort si noir que tu perdrais à jamais la mémoire et la possibilité de te comporter comme l'arrogant que tu es. Mais si je le faisais, nul doute que je serais à mon tour dans sa ligne de mire. Alors, je vais me contenter de la joie de savoir que le grand James Potter s'est fait étaler en un seul coup. »

James serra furieusement les dents. Mais l'étrange sortilège l'avait laissé endolori, l'empêchant de se redresser et d'attaquer.

- « Tu ne devrais pas te sentir si confiant, Servilus. » rétorqua Sirius. « Tu seras probablement surveillé nuit et jour dans l'attente d'un faux pas. »

Rogue l'observa avec mépris.

- « Il aurait pu me faire subir le même sort que les autres, hier matin. Mais il m'a épargné, et ça Black, c'est le signe que je n'entre pas dans la catégorie des minables qui s'attaquent aux autres pour le plaisir. Sur ce. »

Il s'en alla à son tour, laissant les fiers Maraudeurs humiliés. Tout ça ne resterait pas impuni.

_**Quelques étages plus bas**_

Pendant ce temps, Harry ressassait cette rencontre. Quelle déception tout cela. Il avait espéré que cette scène n'arriverait jamais.

Et puis, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de dégainer sa baguette à la moindre provocation ou émotion. Cela en devenait ridicule.

Peut-être que la discussion aurait été plus constructive s'il avait pris le temps de considérer ses options, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas. En discuter paisiblement aurait probablement fait davantage évoluer les choses.

Et ses pouvoirs qui fluctuaient sans cesse. Lancer des attaques comme ça ne servirait à rien si ce n'est accroitre l'hostilité. Le fait que cette attaque ait été si efficace ne le surprenait pas outre mesure.

La Mort lui avait expliqué que la magie sous sa forme de Faucheur empruntait un chemin différent de sa magie normale. L'explication était floue, mais l'exemple qui avait suivi l'avait davantage renseigné.

En réalité, ses pouvoirs magiques, comme ceux des elfes de maison ou certaines autres créatures magiques, évoluait sur un plan différent de ceux des sorciers. C'est ainsi que les elfes pouvaient échapper aux sorts d'anti-transplanage. Et Harry se souvenait très bien de Dobby désarmant aisément Lucius Malefoy lors de sa deuxième année.

Nul doute que si les elfes étaient un peu moins craintifs, ils seraient terriblement dangereux.

Toujours est-il que ses pouvoirs à lui étaient également sur un plan différent. Sans quoi, les tentatives pour contrer son bouclier n'auraient pas échoué. Qui plus est, le Jour des Morts avait accru cette distinction magique. Mais, sans hésitation, dès le lendemain il serait bien plus vulnérable et beaucoup moins efficace. Alors, autant commencer à se calmer tout de suite.

Consultant sa montre, il réalisa qu'il venait de rater son cours avec le professeur Binns. Il eut une grimace. C'était, mis à part pour la Divination, la première fois qu'il ratait un cours sans avoir une blessure gravissime, une cicatrice douloureuse ou toute autre raison hors du commun.

Soupirant devant le savon qu'il allait recevoir, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Il y allait pour s'enquérir de la santé des deux jeunes victimes. C'était une nécessité et une obligation morale.

Il passa derrière une tapisserie, empruntant un passage secret pour aller plus vite. Pour un « nouvel élève » il avait vite pris ses marques…..à moins qu'il ne les aient jamais perdu.

Comme assez peu souvent, l'infirmerie était vide. Pas de grand brûlés arrivant de Potion, pas d'éborgnés de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, aucun hystérique de Divination. Bref, le calme plat.

Ce fut sans doute pourquoi la maîtresse des lieux lui fondit dessus dès qu'il passa la porte.

- « Ah, un nouveau malade. Ne me dites rien. Vous arrivez de Sortilèges. »

- « Euh…pas du tout. »

Mme Pomfresh se gratta le menton.

- « Je vois. Très bien, allongez-vous sur ce lit. Je vais procéder aux examens. Avez-vous mal à la tête ? A la gorge ? A moins que ce soit au foie. Ces yeux, ce boitement caractéristiques, c'est une dragoncelle. Non, indubitablement c'est la Grippe des Hiboux. Vous n'êtes pas le premier. Allongez-vous, vous-dis-je, la maladie s'étend rapidement.»

Face à ce raz-de-marée, Harry leva les mains en signe de paix.

- « Je vais bien Mme Pomfresh, en fait je suis seulement venu voir les deux enfants que j'ai sauvés hier. »

- « ET VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ? »

- « Vous ne m'avez guère laissé parler. » Rétorqua le jeune homme. « Alors, puis-je les voir. »

- « Ils dorment. » Grinça l'infirmière. « Si vous les réveillez je ne sais pas ce que je vous fais. »

- « Et bien, réfléchissez, je reviens. »

Il entrouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la seconde salle sous le regard outré de Mme Pomfresh.

C'était la salle de repos, où les blessés de longue durée pouvaient de se reposer. Harry l'avait fréquentée assidument au cours de sa vie passée. Blessures de Quidditch, évanouissements, détraqueurs…..nombreuses étaient les raisons à l'avoir conduit dans ce lieu.

Il n'y avait que deux lits occupés. Et ces deux étaient les personnes qu'il recherchait. Lors de cette terrible nuit, il ne les avait aperçu que très brièvement. L'obscurité, le sang et la colère avaient dissimulé leurs traits à ses yeux. Mais là, il pouvait s'en faire une meilleure idée.

De ce qu'il pouvait en voir, les deux enfants étaient jeunes. Très jeunes. Sans nul doute des première année. Indubitablement, les Serpentard ne s'étaient pas attaqué à des adversaires capables de se défendre.

Même endormis, leurs visages montraient une souffrance effrayante. Les blessures qu'ils avaient subi semblaient n'avoir laissé aucun répit. Et les mains crispées sur les draps n'en étaient qu'une manifestation de plus.

Vérifiant si l'infirmière ne le surveillait pas, il décida de se rendre compte par lui-même de l'étendue des blessures, à l'aide de ses talents propres.

Habituellement, sa perception de la Vie et de la Mort sous sa forme de Faucheur se faisaient de façon inconsciente. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais réussi à contrôler ce pouvoir. Mais aujourd'hui, durant ces trois jours d'apogée, il sentait que la difficulté serait moindre.

Et il avait raison. En revanche, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait arriver.

Si son examen avait conclu à un état mi-vivant, mi-mort, comme le lui avait déclaré la Mort, il n'avait pas prévu que cet examen entraînerait une telle réaction.

En effet, à peine perçut-il l'aura de l'enfant le plus proche, que ce dernier ouvrit brusquement les yeux, faisant sursauter Harry. Avait-il _senti _ses pouvoirs ?

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsque le jeune patient tenta de se relever.

- « On se calme, bonhomme. » Lui dit-il en appuyant légèrement sur son épaule pour le forcer à se rallonger. « Tu dois encore te reposer. »

Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard effaré. Et Harry se félicita de s'être à nouveau transformé sous une forme plus « fréquentable ».

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire. Comment la Mort avait dis qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? Ah oui.

- « Bonjour Dan. » Fit-il avec sa voix la plus douce. « J'ai l'impression que ça a l'air d'aller mieux. »

C'était peine perdue. L'enfant ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il parcourait la salle, avec un regard hanté, cherchant apparemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta sœur est sauve, elle-aussi. » Le rassura Harry en lui désignant le lit voisin.

La peur sembla se dissiper un instant lorsqu'il avisa la jeune fille à ses côtés, mais l'inquiétude et la perplexité demeuraient toujours. Une nouvelle fois, il se mit à explorer les environ du regard. Tant et si bien qu'Harry finit par s'en étonner. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser la question, le garçon se mit à parler. Et ce qu'il dit le fit tomber dans un abime de perplexité.

- « Où est-il ? »

- « Qui ça ? » demanda Harry en essayant de comprendre.

Il pensait bien évidemment à un des Serpentard.

- « La personne en noir. »

Harry grimaça. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui répondaient à cette description sommaire. Severus Rogue adulte, Lord Voldemort en personne, la Mort ou lui-même. Le choix était vite fait.

Tout ça n'était pas prévu. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu se douter que les deux blessés aient pu l'apercevoir la veille.

Il aurait préféré que les choses demeurent en état et que ces deux-là ne sachent jamais qui il était et ce qu'il avait fait.

Mais devant l'état d'agitation de plus en plus prononcé de son interlocuteur, et dans la crainte de voir surgir Pomfresh, il prit une rapide décision et se transforma.

Un instant plus tard, il observait avec appréhension le jeune garçon de ses yeux si étranges, s'attendant à une réaction excessive.

Ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, et à sa plus grande surprise, cette forme de Faucheur qui avait terrifié les Serpentard, sembla le rassurer.

- « C'était vous…..qui êtes-vous ? »

- « Je m'appelle Harry Ignotus. »

_**Pendant ce temps. **_

Albus Dumbledore discutait avec sa collègue et amie, Minerva McGonagall, lorsque quatre jeunes hommes entrèrent.

En les voyant, la professeur de Métamorphose prit son air le plus sévère.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? »

En effet, pour la gente professorale, il était coutume de conclure à une catastrophe lorsque les Maraudeurs étaient dans le bureau du directeur.

Minerva qui les connaissait depuis plusieurs années savaient que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils venaient ici. D'où sa vive réaction.

Comme souvent, Remus Lupin prit la parole.

- « Nous n'avons pas été convoqués, professeur. Nous sommes venus à cause d'un petit différent avec Harry Ignotus. »

Si Albus les observa avec acuité, attendant qu'ils s'expliquent, McGonagall plissa les yeux avec mécontentement.

- « De la délation ? Vous savez que ça ne plaît guère, messieurs. »

Il y eut un concert d'exclamations.

- « Absolument pas, professeur, en fait nous sommes juste un peu inquiets. Ignotus se montre vraiment étrange avec les gens qu'il croise. Alors on s'est dis que…. »

-« Qu'il pouvait être du _mauvais côté, _n'est-ce pas ? » Conclut Albus en mangeant un bonbon au citron. « C'est cela que vous pensez au fond de vous. Mais je serais curieux de savoir ce qui a motivé une conclusion aussi….extrême. »

- « Inutile, Albus. Je connais parfaitement la réponse. » L'interrompit Minerva avec agacement. « On voit que vous ne connaissez pas ces jeunes gens aussi bien que vous le prétendez. Ou alors, vous tenez à garder vos pensées pour vous.»

Puis il se tourna vers les Maraudeurs qui affichaient une grimace significative.

- « Voulez-vous que je vous dise ce que je pense, messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ? Je pense que vous avez, une nouvelle fois, agit avec immaturité. Et comme ce jeune homme vous a empêché d'une façon ou d'une autre d'y parvenir, vous l'avez immédiatement rangé dans la catégorie ennemie. De surcroit, vous avez cherché à vous renseigner sur lui, mais ne trouvant pas, vous vous êtes dis que le professeur Dumbledore vous donnerait quelques indications. Est-ce que je me trompe ? »

Le silence tint lieu de réponse.

- « Et bien, nous voilà rendus, messieurs. Vous aurez donc, pour mon prochain cours, à me rendre 95 centimètres de parchemin sur ce que la délation et l'immaturité peuvent entraîner comme préjudice à la société. »

- « Mais c'est demain, professeur. » S'insurgea Sirius.

- « Et bien ne perdez pas plus de temps à babiller comme un moineau, monsieur Black. » fit sèchement McGonagall.

Dépités, les Maraudeurs sortirent de la pièce.

- « Vibrant plaidoyer, professeur McGonagall. » Fit Dumbledore en reprenant une sucrerie.

Il écopa d'un regard acéré.

- « Je n'ai fais que rétablir une situation soigneusement dissimulée. Et puis vous savez fort bien que j'ai la délation en horreur. Qu'ils soient de ma maison n'y change rien. D'autant qu'il fallait bien que j'intervienne, vous leur auriez probablement donné plusieurs renseignements. »

Albus sembla lui accorder le point. Mais son visage devint songeur.

- « J'ai bien l'impression que ce jeune homme n'aime pas rester dans l'ombre. » Murmura-t-il sentencieusement.

Son professeur eut un geste impatient de la main.

- « Je ne fais pas grand cas de ces rumeurs de couloirs, Albus, et quand bien même ce serait véridique, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'Harry Ignotus est un élève très discret qui fait preuve de beaucoup d'humilité et sa magie n'est pas imprégnée de noirceur. Tous nos collègues vous l'ont déjà signalé. Savez-vous qu'il aurait même caressé une licorne au cours du dernier cours de Soin aux créatures magiques ? Une licorne, Albus. Si ce n'est pas une preuve, cela. »

- « Certes. Mais son obsession à vouloir régler tous les différents de cette école, lui-même, pourrait être problématique sur le long terme. La trop grande curiosité n'est pas une qualité »

- « En effet. » Répondit narquoisement Minerva. « Vous devez bien vous entendre. »

_**Un étage plus bas**_

En sortant du bureau, les Maraudeurs commencèrent à discuter de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- « On a fait citrouille blanche, les gars. » Marmonna Sirius. « La vieille McGo nous a complètement percé à jour. »

Remus soupira.

- « Je vous avais dis que c'était complètement stupide de se pointer comme des fleurs dans le bureau avec un prétexte pourri. Vous avez vraiment pris le professeur pour une idiote. Et puis bon, on était en tort dans cette affaire. Si vous n'aviez pas commencé à vous attaquer à Rogue.»

Cet argument sembla faire bondir Sirius

- « Non monsieur Lunard. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé. C'est nous qui avons été malmené par cet ami des Serpentard. S'il nous avait pas pris en traitre. »

- «Patmol, tu exagères un peu là. C'est quand même James qui l'a attaqué en premier. »

Remus acquiesça. « Queudver a raison, Sirius. Et puis il n'est pas non plus du côté de Rogue. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aux Serpentard. La seule chose à faire c'est de laisser le temps passer et de se renseigner discrètement. »

Au fond de lui, il avait tout de même vraiment honte d'agir de la sorte. Après tout, Harry Ignotus avait essayé de l'aider pour son Loup. Mais bon, entre lui et ses amis….

Sirius ne répondit rien et se mit à bouder.

De toute façon, tout ça c'était la faute de Rogue. Il n'avait qu'à pas être là. Foi de Sirius, il allait le regretter.

Et la pleine lune du 6 novembre allait l'y aider.


	10. Chapter 10

De tout temps, la Lune avait fasciné. Certains prétendaient qu'elle n'était qu'un reflet de la Magie elle-même. D'autres, plus poétiques, y voyaient un Paradis accessible seulement après la mort.

Aussi, les fêtes sous la pleine lune se retrouvaient dans bon nombre de religions et civilisations.

Avec le temps, vinrent le progrès et les sciences. Des chercheurs étudièrent la question et constatèrent que l'astre avait un effet déterminant sur les marées et sur le comportement.

Pour ce dernier point, Remus John Lupin en était totalement convaincu. La pleine lune était un véritable vecteur de changement de comportement.

Avant _l'accident _il aimait beaucoup observer la rondeur du satellite. Y voyant un visage souriant et bienveillant. Mais, avec sa nouvelle condition, le visage s'était mué en masque grimaçant et la lumière douce en émanant n'était plus qu'un reflet à ses pupilles dilatées.

A la fois attiré et repoussé par sa lueur, il appréhendait chaque sortie à la cabane hurlante avec anxiété et dégoût de lui-même.

Le médicomage qui avait soigné ses blessures prétendait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Mme Pomfresh, elle-même, l'encourageait dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Mais qu'y comprenaient-ils, eux que la lune laissait indifférent ? Avait-il déjà ressenti le moment où la colonne vertébrale s'allongeait brutalement ? Celui où la machoire se disloquait pour faire apparaître des crocs ? Et l'instant fatidique où la noirceur lupine noyait son esprit dans une mare de feu et de souffrance ?

Non. Cette sensation ne pouvait être comprise par des gens normaux. Et si les gens s'imaginaient que, comme dans les histoires, la transformation se faisait instantanément et sans douleur, ils se trompaient lourdement. Il ne pouvait devenir loup que lorsque la lune était totalement visible.

Ce qui incluait, par extension, toute la période préliminaire où la lune apparaissait lentement et où sa transformation n'était pas encore achevée. Là, mi-homme mi-loup, il ne pouvait que se rouler au sol, poussant un mélange de cris humains et de hurlements sauvages.

Le déroulement des _soirées lunaires _ à Poudlard devenaient presque un rituel. L'infirmière l'amenait en début de soirée, en cette période de l'année, il faisait encore jour. Enfermé dans la cabane, il ne voyait pas l'astre. Mais, sa partie lupine n'avait nullement besoin de la voir pour entamer la mutation. Aussi, Remus pouvait observer sa transformation se faire au fur et à mesure.

Tout aussi « distrayant », il avait fini par comprendre que le processus final consistait au contraire à hurler vers la lune, et donc la voir. Or, enfermé, cette ultime étape lui était impossible, rendant le loup encore plus frustré et donc agressif. Et comme il ne pouvait passer sa rage sur rien d'autre que le mobilier, déjà en ruine, il se mordait lui-même.

L'arrivée de ses amis, les trois autres maraudeurs, lui permit de changer cet atroce rituel. Le loup pouvait gambader à l'air libre. Il pouvait voir la lune, ce qui l'émoustillait beaucoup et le rassurait d'une certaine manière. Et puis ces deux animaux robustes lui étaient de plaisante compagnie. Il s'amusait tellement que, par la suite, rendre la place à l'humain lui était moins insupportable. Bref, c'était la meilleure partie de la vie de Remus Lupin.

Pourtant, la nuit de pleine lune qui suivit Halloween fut la plus riche en événement que le jeune homme ait jamais vécu.

Tout avait commencé « normalement » dans la mesure où normalement voulait dire être amené à la cabane hurlante et compter les minutes le séparant de son supplice. Comme il le faisait depuis peu, il sortit un exemplaire de son manuel de métamorphose rendu indéchirable par un sort. Après tout, le professeur Dumbledore lui faisait l'honneur de l'accepter dans son école. Le minimum qu'il puisse faire c'était de s'en montrer digne.

Il focalisa ses pensées sur le sort de disparition et essaya de ne pas penser à ce moment où les douleurs débuteraient.

Pauvre Remus. Ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite le changerait à jamais. Mais il ne le savait pas encore.

_**Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, école de Poudlard. **_

Pour Sirius Black, ce soir serait un jour « sans ». C'est-à-dire que James avait été convoqué par le professeur McGonagall en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Une série d'incidents avait décidé la directrice adjointe à donner un avertissement général. Si les choses ne redevenaient plus courtoises, il y aurait des sanctions.

Par extension, le jeune Potter serait en retard à leur « rendez-vous » nocturne. Ce qui laisserait peser la responsabilité de Remus sur les épaules de Sirius.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Et Sirius avait toujours su, avec l'aide de Peter, garder la situation sous contrôle.

Mais, cependant, la situation était bien différente ce soir-là. Car Sirius était à bout de nerfs.

Depuis quelques jours, Rogue, _ce tas d'ordures de Servilus, _se permettait de les narguer dans le couloir. Il se pavanait comme un roi, les prenant de haut, les insultant. Pire, il les espionnait et s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils se fassent prendre et condamner. Il les discréditait tellement que même les autres maisons en était venu à les regarder bizarrement.

Jamais il ne s'était comporté de la sorte. Et Sirius avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire. Un plan avait alors vu le jour, tandis qu'il somnolait en Histoire de la Magie. Un plan si terrible qu'il aurait fait frémir ses amis s'il leur en avait parlé. Un plan si machiavélique qu'il en aurait presque rendu fier ses parents.

Il l'avait attaqué, entre deux cours, profitant de l'isolement du Serpentard. S'en était suivi un duel que Black avait gagné grâce au concours de Peter. Puis il s'était arrangé pour l'assommer. Juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Mais il demeurait toujours conscient.

Faisant mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir, il s'adressa à Peter.

- « Ouf…cela fait du bien. Il commençait à m'agacer avec ses grands airs. »

Pettigrow acquiesça silencieusement. Sirius semblait si sûr de lui qu'il n'avait pas envie d'objecter quoi que ce soit.

Pour autant, ce qui suivit lui fit hausser les sourcils. Car Sirius reprit avec un entrain presque suspect.

- « Vivement ce soir, pas vrai Pet' ? Même si James sera un peu en retard, on va quand même bien s'amuser à la Cabane Hurlante. »

- « Sirius ! » Couina Peter. « Ne dis pas ça ici, on pourrait nous entendre. »

Il montrait Rogue, toujours allongé au sol. Sirius eut un geste de dédain.

- « Il est assommé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il puisse entendre quoi que ce soit…. »

- « Mais…. »

- « Arrête de t'inquiéter ! » Gronda le jeune Black. « Notre priorité c'est passer par le saule cogneur puis rejoindre la Cabane ! Tu n'as quand même pas la frousse, non ? Tu préfèrerais sans doute que je me serve du bâton sur la racine pour y rentrer, c'est ça ? Alors arrête de chouiner comme un Poufsouffle et va te préparer. On se retrouve à l'heure habituelle. »

Son ami inclina la tête en signe de renonciation et d'assentiment.

- « Et Rogue ? » demanda t-il toutefois. « Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

- « Laissons-le ici, affalé au sol. C'est-là qu'est sa place. »

Sur ses derniers mots il s'en alla, notant avec un certain plaisir la crispation de la main de son ennemi, prouvant qu'il n'avait rien raté de la discussion.

La soirée serait explosive.

_**Deux étages plus bas, bureau de Minerva McGonagall**_

- « ….du fairplay, oui mesdemoiselles messieurs. C'est ce que j'attend de vous. Il est inadmissible que l'équipe de Gryffondor en vienne à se ridiculiser de la sorte. Avoir vaincu vos camarades de la maison Serdaigle ne donnait certes pas le droit à quiconque, y compris la maison Serpentard, de venir vous narguer. Toutefois, vous valez mieux que ça à répondre à leurs provocations. Alors, soyons clairs, je ne tolèrerais plus aucun comportement de ce genre. »

James Potter soupira. Cela faisait au moins une heure et demi qu'ils passaient, lui et son équipe, à s'entendre dire à quel point leur comportement était inacceptable.

Ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute si l'équipe de Serdaigle avait perdu lamentablement son match contre Serpentard. Et ce n'était pas lui qui avait demandé aux dits Serpentard de venir les narguer durant une séance d'entraînement. C'était déjà incroyable que les Gryffondor se soient cantonné à répondre par des insultes, certes colorées, mais sans recourir à aucun sort.

Et le temps qui passait…..tout ça serait en moins sur sa « soirée lunaire » avec les autres Maraudeurs.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla interminable, il put enfin sortir du bureau avec son équipe. Non sans avoir, cependant, promis sur Merlin, Morgane et tous les autres, que jamais ça ne se reproduirait, etc etc….

Consultant sa montre, il réalisa que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche s'il voulait arriver à temps pour s'amuser avec Remus à se courir après.

_**Salle commune de Serdaigle. **_

Selon Harry, Rowena Serdaigle devait être libraire avant de fonder l'école. C'était impossible, autrement, qu'il y eut une deuxième bibliothèque aussi énorme au sein de la salle commune.

Et que des titres rébarbatifs, aussi longs que son bras, et ne lui donnant aucune envie : _« Les vertus de la tisane de sauge dans la culture aztèque_ », « _La XXXXIV guerre gobeline entre Eurk le Pustuleux et Grok l'Eborgné », « L'Histoire de la Magie depuis les origines jusqu'à nos jours. »_

Pour ce dernier ouvrage, il fallait un sortilège de lévitation pour arriver à le soulever.

Pas un seul livre portant sur des sujets intéressants. La Défense contre les Forces du Mal faisait bien l'objet de quelques titres, mais seulement d'un point de vue théorique. Quant au Quidditch, on en parlait même pas.

D'ailleurs, à propos de Quidditch….

- « C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de démissionner. »

Harry leva les yeux de son devoir de Sortilèges. Celui qui venait de parler à l'instant était le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle.

Il avait vu le dernier match les opposant à Serpentard. Le score ne laissait place à aucune interprétation. 300 à 10. Une véritable humiliation. Il était difficile de dire ce qui avait été le pire. Le batteur qui avait mal visé et avait touché un membre de son équipe, le capitaine en personne les quatorze buts encaissés presque à la suite et pire que tout, la durée totale du match : vingt minutes.

Le jeune Ignotus soupira. Cela se voyait bien que ces pauvres joueurs n'avaient pas la foi. Ils marchaient la tête basse et avec un mental totalement détruit.

Et apparemment, le capitaine remettait lui-même sa démission. Ceci était, pour lui, une surprise. Il ne savait pas qu'un capitaine pouvait agir de la sorte. Le professeur McGonagall n'aurait jamais autorisé Olivier Dubois à déposer les armes ainsi. Cela dit, Olivier n'aurait, lui-même, jamais accepté une telle voie de repli.

Pris de pitié pour ce garçon désemparé, Harry se leva de son fauteuil.

- « Est-ce que ça va aller, Wayne ? » S'enquit-il avec sollicitude.

L'autre haussa les épaules avec défaitisme.

- « On fait avec, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de renoncer de la sorte, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Je n'ai pas été assez présent pour mon équipe, et la maison toute entière en paye le prix. Flitwick a accepté ma démission. Il m'a demandé de nommer un remplaçant à mon poste. Mais personne de l'équipe ne veut le prendre. Et en plus, il va nous manquer un attrapeur….je ne sais plus quoi faire.»

Il soupira longuement.

En l'observant, Harry sentit monter un curieux sentiment. Son esprit de compétition refaisait surface. Et si ? Et s'il se permettait cette petite opportunité ?

- « Si tu n'as vraiment personne pour te remplacer, alors j'aimerais poser ma candidature. » Fit-il doucement.

Pendant un moment, un espoir insensé illumina les traits de son camarade avant que le doute ne s'y installe.

- « As-tu déjà joué au Quidditch au poste d'attrapeur ? »

- « Je pourrais te répondre oui, Wayne. Mais ça ne serait que des mots. Alors, si tu veux, je peux vous faire une démonstration à toi et toute l'équipe. Ainsi, vous serez fixés. »

- « J'approuve votre proposition, monsieur Ignotus. » Fit la voix fluette du directeur de Serdaigle que personne n'avait vu arriver. « Monsieur Steven, réunissez vos camarades et dites leur de se rendre sur le terrain. En principe aucun entraînement n'est autorisé durant la nuit. Mais vous devez vous choisir un nouveau capitaine. C'est pourquoi je viendrais avec vous. »

En montant dans son dortoir pour se changer, Harry eut un petit sourire. C'était bien beau d'avoir une mission. Mais il fallait savoir profiter de la vie…même si techniquement il était mort.

Qui plus est, la Mort elle-même lui avait fourni un balais. C'était bien pour une raison, non ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe de Serdaigle était réunie sur le terrain avec le professeur de Sortilèges.

- « Bon, Harry, je vais lâcher le vif d'or. Tu devras, bien sûr, le rattraper en un minimum de temps. »

Au moment de décoller, Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait ni son éclair de feu, ni son Nimbus 2000. Ce balai noir, il ne l'avait encore jamais utilisé.

Pourtant, dès qu'il décolla, il sentit que ce balai était fait pour lui. Souple, bien adapté aux virages et aux piqués. Il avait presque l'impression d'évoluer dans le vide sans moyen de transport tant tout était intuitif.

La conclusion était sans appel. C'était un véritable appel à la conduite risquée et dangereuse. Un objet mortel.

Une grimace amusée apparut sur ses lèvres. Oh oui…ça lui avait manqué de ne plus voler.

Lorsqu'il attrapa le vif d'or au bout d'un laps de temps ridiculement court, il eut droit à un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Le second exercice était analogue. Mais en y ajoutant les cognards

Ce fut alors un festival de figures acrobatiques, descentes à grande vitesse et virages avec tant de brusquerie que certains poussèrent des cris de panique.

Puis pour finir, il fut confronté aux deux batteurs de l'équipe et à l'ancien attrapeur. Là encore, il tira son épingle du jeu.

Il n'y avait pas à tortiller. Physiquement il était peut-être mort, mais jamais il ne serait aussi vivant que sur un balais. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne s'y trompa.

- « Ce gars….il est génial. » Murmura Wayne avec admiration.

Entre sa fierté et celle de son équipe, il n'avait jamais hésité. Aussi, c'est pour l'équipe qu'il se réjouit, sans même penser à sa propre situation.

De son côté, Filius Flitwick était rassuré. Sans utiliser une once de ses pouvoirs, mis à part son audace et son talent hors du commun, ce jeune homme était au-dessus du lot. Rien qu'à le regarder, on voyait son plaisir à évoluer en l'air.

Lorsqu'Harry se posa, il fut chaudement félicité par toute l'équipe qui voyait en lui un nouvel espoir de réussite.

Wayne prit la parole.

- « Je crois parler au nom de toute l'équipe en te disant que tu mérites de l'intégrer. Tu as vraiment un talent fou. Au nom de Serdaigle, merci. Bienvenue à toi, capitaine Harry»

Et il accrocha lui-même le badge de capitaine sur le torse de son remplaçant. Ce dernier l'étreignit un instant avant de le relâcher et de s'adresser à toute l'équipe.

- « Je vous remercie pour cette nomination et l'honneur que vous me faîtes en me faisant ainsi confiance. Mes premiers mots en tant que capitaine, auront pour but de rendre hommage à mon prédécesseur qui n'a pas démérité. Wayne, j'aimerais que tu restes dans l'équipe, en tant que remplaçant s'il venait à m'arriver…quelque chose. »

_Genre être à nouveau tué ou submergé par trop de pouvoir. _

Lorsque ce dernier eut accepté, il reprit la parole.

- « Je ne vous cache pas que nous avons du travail pour réussir à nous imposer, mais j'ai confiance en vous. Je vous ai vu jouer lors du dernier match, et, franchement, tout n'est pas à jeter. Votre principal problème est le manque de confiance en vous. Aussi, c'est à ça que je vais m'attaquer en premier. Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des Serdaigle que nous n'avons aucune disposition pour le sport. Non. La camaraderie n'est pas l'apanage des seuls Poufsouffles. Le courage n'est pas réservé qu'aux Gryffondor. La ruse n'est pas qu'une affaire de Serpentard. Nous sommes la maison de l'intelligence, à ce qu'on dit, alors faisons en une réalité en ne cessant jamais de nous adapter. Je viendrais à la prochaine séance avec un programme pour les semaines qui suivront. Je vous rencontrerai un par un afin de mieux vous connaître, et ainsi vous aider de mon mieux. »

Il enfourcha son balais.

- « Et si le professeur Flitwick n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais beaucoup faire quelques essais dès ce soir. »

Le petit professeur observa sa montre avec un air soucieux.

- « Cela risque d'être difficile, monsieur Ignotus. Je ne peux totalement transiger avec le règlement en autorisant une séance d'entraînement à part entière. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je comprend, monsieur. Très bien, vous tous, j'afficherai d'ici quelques jours la date du prochain entraînement. Allez vous reposer. »

Alors que ses coéquipiers passaient devant lui pour se rendre au vestiaire, il fit signe à deux d'entre eux de rester un petit moment.

- « Vous vous appelez bien Mary et Thomas, c'est ça ? »

Les deux adolescents, à peu près de son âge acquiescèrent.

- « Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps. Je vous ai observé l'autre jour. Et je pense que vous devriez, pour le prochain entraînement, faire une tentative d'intervertir vos places. Toi Thomas, tu serais très utile en poursuiveur de pointe. Tandis que toi, Mary, tu as une façon de jouer qui m'inclinerait à penser que tu ferais des étincelles au poste de batteur. Réfléchissez-y, et on en reparle la semaine prochaine. »

Les deux gens lui firent un signe de tête, avant de le saluer et de rejoindre le professeur qui les attendait.

De loin, Harry lui indiqua qu'il restait pour ranger les balles de Quidditch. Flitwick accepta et s'en retourna vers le château.

Une fois les balles mises sous clef, Harry sauta sur son balais et se remit à faire des tours, cette fois pour le simple plaisir.

Tout en tourbillonnant et en sprintant au mépris de sa sécurité, il songeait à la raison pour laquelle il avait postulé au poste d'attrapeur, mais aussi à celui de capitaine.

Depuis ses 11 ans, depuis l'instant où il avait commencé à jouer au Quidditch, un nom n'avait jamais cessé de revenir dans sa vie. Le nom de celui à qui il ressemblait tellement. Le nom d'un jeune homme qu'on avait souvent comparé à lui de par sa façon de voler.

Oui. Plus que tout, il ressentait ce besoin, cette soif inextinguible, de voir enfin ce dont James Potter, son père, était capable sur un balais de confronter leurs talents dans un match, d'avoir un adversaire d'un excellent niveau. Une telle chance lui avait été refusée dès l'âge d'un an à cause d'un psychopathe sanguinaire. Il n'allait pas passer à côté d'une telle occasion.

Tout en songeant à cette délicieuse rencontre, il observait la pleine lune, si brillante ce soir. L'astre projetait une lueur étonnamment puissante. Il était impossible de la rater.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il put distinguer la silhouette solitaire qui courrait en direction du saule cogneur.

Et il eut un mauvais pressentiment lorsqu'il se rappela que, du fait de la pleine lune, les Maraudeurs seraient en cavale dans le parc, cette nuit. Mais quelque chose clochait.

De par sa nouvelle condition, il était capable de plus ou moins sentir les âmes de chacune des personnes qui l'entourait. Chacun des Maraudeurs avait un noyau magique différent de la moyenne. L'un parce qu'il était Loup-garou, les trois autres parce qu'ils étaient animagii. Chacun avait l'empreinte d'un animal en lui. Or, cette silhouette avait une âme normale, quoiqu'un peu sombre.

Un âme qu'il avait déjà ressentie, et très récemment.

Un frisson d'horreur lui secoua l'échine lorsqu'un souvenir de sa « vie d'avant » s'imposa à lui.

C'était ce fameux soir de troisième année où il avait appris la vérité sur Sirius Black et Remus Lupin.

Et ce dernier avait dis quelque chose qu'il avait presque oublié tant il était focalisé sur Queudver. Quelque chose dont l'importance se révélait cruciale en ce soir lunaire.

« _Sirius a pensé qu'il serait…heu…amusant de dire à Rogue qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur la racine de l'arbre avec un grand bâton pour pouvoir me suivre. »_

Et la suite qui était encore pire.

« _Bien entendu, Rogue a essayé…. »_

C'est donc horrifié parce souvenir qu'il vit, du haut de son balais, Severus Rogue se précipiter vers le Saule Cogneur, et par-là même, vers une série de conséquences plus que fâcheuses.

Cela ne devait se passer comme ça.

Il invoqua toute la puissance de son balai, couché contre le manche, afin de gagner le plus de vitesse possible.

James Potter, de son côté, arrivait lui aussi en vue de l'arbre. Mais où étaient-ils tous ? Il n'entendait aucun aboiement de chien ou hurlement de loup. Ce serait-il passé quelque chose ?

Lorsque l'arbre s'immobilisa soudain, James cessa d'écouter et se focalisa sur la base du tronc. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, ce n'était pas ses amis qui en sortaient, mais quelqu'un qui y rentrait.

Le vent tourna et apporta à ses naseaux de cerf une odeur acre de potions et de transpiration. Sa mémoire olfactive lui fit faire le lien avec une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé trouver ici à cette heure.

- « Rogue ? »

Un jappement amusé lui fit tourner la tête vers le jeune chien à ses côtés. Sirius était seul. A sa façon de remuer la queue, James comprit qu'il était tout excité par quelque chose.

Lui par contre s'inquiéta beaucoup plus. Comment se faisait-il que Sirius se trouve dans le parc, seul et observant tranquillement Rogue en train de….

Sirius n'aurait quand même pas fais ça. Il était quand même assez mature pour ne pas avoir laissé Remus seul pour le simple plaisir d'aller gambader.

Non….

C'était encore pire. L'esprit humain dans la tête de cerf comprit rapidement. Sirius savait que Remus était seul. Il savait que Rogue s'engouffrait dans le passage secret. Et il laissait volontairement les choses en l'état. Il en riait.

Alors James courut, comme il n'avait jamais couru, sur ses quatre pattes. Rogue était peut-être un salaud, une sale fouine et un futur mangemort. Mais ses parents lui avaient inculqué le respect de la vie. Et lui, un Potter, ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un de son âge, fut-il une ordure, tomber nez à truffe avec un loup-garou déchaîné.

Il se transforma en pleine course et redevint humain juste à temps pour s'engouffrer dans le passage secret.

Au loin, il entendait des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Mais il entendait aussi le bruit d'une respiration puissante. Et il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur la créature qui respirait aussi fort.

Alors, il agit sans réfléchir. Se jetant en avant, il parcourut la distance le séparant de Rogue en quelques secondes. Puis, il se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

- « Arrête Rogue, n'avance pas plus loin. »

Le Serpentard se dégagea brutalement.

- « Alors c'était vrai. » Cracha-t-il. « Vous vous réunissiez vraiment dans cette baraque en ruine pour mettre en œuvre vos blagues d'immatures ? »

- « C'est pas le moment d'en parler. Il faut qu'on sorte de là. » Eluda James qui cherchait à le tirer vers la sortie.

- « Oh que non ! Je tiens peut-être la preuve de ce que je soupçonne depuis des années. On verra si vous pourrez vous en sortir après ça. »

Potter grogna. « Tu pourrais pas te la fermer, bordel ? Tu vois pas que je suis sérieux là ? Ecoute tu pourras me traiter de tous les noms, je m'en fous, mais sortons d'abord de cet endroit. »

- « Je crois surtout que tu essaie de m'empêcher de découvrir le pot aux mandragores. Alors je… »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'un rayon rouge le toucha au niveau de l'épaule et l'assomma.

- « Tu me pardonneras, Severus Rogue, mais sur le coup je suis d'accord avec James. Tais-toi un peu. »

Tout en se faisant la réflexion que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il assommait Rogue dans la Cabane Hurlante, Harry s'avança vers son futur père, soulagé de le voir indemne.

- « Allez, je vais t'aider à le traîner dehors. Il faudrait pas que Remus nous surprenne. »

James sursauta.

- « Tu….tu étais au courant ? »

- « Quoi, il ne vous l'a pas dis ? » S'étonna Harry tout en soulevant Rogue par les poignets. « J'aurais cru pourtant. »

Ils avaient commencé à faire quelques pas lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. C'était le cri bestial d'une créature affamée qui sentait des repas potentiels s'aventurer sur son territoire.

Presque simultanément, une forme colossale se dirigea vers eux, poussant des grognements et cherchant à s'extraire du tunnel.

James pâlit.

- « Oh non ! Le couloir est trop étroit pour que je puisse me transformer » Songea t-il fiévreusement. « Nous sommes perdus. »

A cet instant, les événements se précipitèrent brutalement. Il vit Harry Ignotus se placer devant lui dans un geste sans équivoque. Il voulait le protéger.

Dans le même temps, Harry leva sa baguette et le visa. Un curieux sourire aux lèvres.

- « _Expulso ! » _

Le sort les projeta en arrière, Rogue et lui, à l'instant précis où le loup bondissait, les crocs en avant. Violemment propulsés, ils évitèrent la blessure maudite de justesse.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry. La mâchoire se referma sur son bras lui faisant pousser un cri de douleur.

« Va-t-en ! »

Tétanisé, James s'obligea à attraper Rogue et le tirer de toutes ses forces hors du tunnel. Au passage, il appuya sur le nœud du tronc et immobilisa le Saule Cogneur.

Une fois arrivé dans une zone sûre, il déposa Rogue sur l'herbe.

Sirius arrivait, toujours sous sa forme canine. Il se retransforma en humain puis s'apprêta à dire quelque chose devant la forme avachie du Serpentard.

Et le poing de son meilleur ami lui rentra dans la mâchoire avec suffisamment de force pour le faire tomber.

Jamais le jeune Black n'avait vu son ami aussi furieux. Ses dents étaient serrées, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- « Sirius, tu n'es qu'un abruti complètement con et irresponsable. » Rugit James. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de la gravité de ce que tu viens de faire ? »

- « Mais… »

- « Ferme-là ou je t'en recolle une ! A cause de toi, nous avons tous failli y passer. Maintenant, tu restes là ! Je vais aider Ignotus à nous sortir de la merde où on est, et à le sauver par la même occasion ! »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il se jeta à nouveau dans le tunnel.

_**Tunnel**_

Cette blessure était atroce. La morsure lui brûlait littéralement le corps. Pire, l'énorme loup semblait se délecter du sang. Il n'avait pas relâché ses crocs.

Alors, Harry sut qu'il fallait agir vite. Sans quoi, il partagerait probablement cette cabane avec la peluche qui lui arrachait présentement l'avant-bras.

Il se transforma en Faucheur. Sa peau blanchit brutalement et ses yeux noircirent. Aussitôt, le loup-garou ouvrit la gueule et se recula brutalement en poussant des couinements de douleur. Apparemment, le sang de Faucheur lui causait une sensation terrible.

Dans le même temps, Harry vit avec horreur son bras disparaître en fumée noire dans une douleur qui manqua de le faire s'évanouir. Quelques gouttes d'un liquide jaune orange coulèrent sur le sol.

Harry en déduisit que cela devait être la salive contaminée du Loup-Garou devant lui. Apparemment, elle avait suintée de son corps.

- « **L'enzyme lupine ne peut pas te contaminer sous forme de faucheur, jeune Harry. Pas plus que la salive des vampires. » **Fit une voix bien connue.

La silhouette encapuchonnée fit son apparition.

- « **Imprudent, suicidaire et fidèle envers tes proches…..quand cesseras-tu de jouer avec la Mort, jeune Harry ? »**

- « Quand on était dans les Limbes, je crois me rappeler que tu m'as dis que cette fois j'aurais ta bénédiction ».

- « **Et insolent en plus. Je savais bien que tu me répondrais ça. » **fit la Mort avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Elle passa son doigt sur le moignon de Harry. La fumée réapparut et se solidifia pour donner à nouveau un bras normal.

- « Flippant comme nouveau pouvoir. » Siffla le jeune homme. « Mais vraiment génial. Avec ça, la feinte de Wronsky va pouvoir être améliorée…. »

Et, comme souvent, la Mort changea diamétralement de comportement. Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, c'était avec une voix si glaciale et effrayante que le Loup, derrière eux, se terra au sol en gémissant de douleur.

- « **Je suis peut-être patiente, jeune Harry James Potter. Mais ne te montre pas trop gourmant ! N'oublie jamais ce que je t'attend de toi ! Et à quel point cette mission nécessite tout ton engagement et tes capacités. »**

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, toute la tension retomba lorsqu'elle lui frotta gentiment le cuir chevelu.

- « **Mais je dois dire que je t'apprécie de plus en plus, cher Harry » **Lui déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Toujours perplexe par cette multitude de personnalités, Harry s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- « Que va-t-il arriver à Remus ? Il a bu mon sang sous forme de Faucheur…. »

- « **Les aléas de la Vie sont toujours indéchiffrables…..sauf pour moi. Allez salut ! »**

Elle disparut en laissant un Harry ahuri et un Loup-garou recroquevillé au sol.

- « Merci pour le renseignement, hein ! Et depuis quand elle dit _salut_ en partant ? Elle fait dans le moderne maintenant ? »

En se retournant, il avisa James qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- « Hey, James. » fit-il comme si de rien n'était.

- « Tu…tu parlais avec la Mort….tu avais la peau blanche…tu… »

Harry eut un sourire narquois.

- « Tu peux parler, toi. En quoi est-ce que c'est pire que de marcher à quatre pattes, de brouter de l'herbe et de porter des espèces de branches sur la tête ? »

Toujours estomaqué, le jeune Potter ne répondit pas. Il continuait à le dévisager d'un air déboussolé.

Harry soupira. « J'étais pourtant certain que Remus vous aurait tout raconté sur moi. Apparemment pas… ».

Il se tourna vers l'énorme loup qui le dévisageait avec un étrange regard. Un regard….presque humain.

_Est-ce que ce serait possible que mon sang…._

- « Remus, est-ce que tu nous comprends ? »

L'animal mythique l'observa avec une étonnante attention mais ne semblait pas avoir saisi le fond de son propos.

Alors Harry se tourna vers James.

- « Tant pis pour mon secret alors…. »

Il se retransforma en faucheur, faisant bondir James en arrière. Puis il s'adressa au Loup dans une langue qui fit frémir l'unique spectateur.

- « **Je sais que tu me comprends, Loup. Remus et toi avaient avalé mon sang. Il est possible que cela vous ait atteint d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pourrais-tu me dire si…. »**

Il s'interrompit soudainement lorsque le corps massif se mit à se tordre. Et à la grande surprise des deux jeunes gens, l'animal laissa place à l'humain.

- « C'est impossible. » Murmura James en se précipitant. « Nous sommes encore en pleine nuit et il est revenu à sa forme normale. Il est guéri ? »

Harry secoua la tête tout en reprenant lui-même son apparence humaine.

- « Non. L'âme du Loup est toujours en lui. Je la sens. Mais elle est différente d'avant. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Il faudra demander à Remus ce qu'il ressent quand il se sera réveillé. »

Cela rappela quelque chose d'important à James.

- « Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas sensible à la morsure d'un Loup-Garou ? » Demanda-t-il soudain à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il ne pouvait que spéculer.

- « Dans la mesure où je parle le _lupusbabil _et que les Loups craignent ma présence, ça doit vouloir dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas vraiment m'attaquer…. »

Puis.

- « Sortons. Rogue va se réveiller. »

Ensembles, ils soulevèrent Remus, toujours inconscient et sortirent du Saule Cogneur. Sirius et Peter (qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure) étaient assis non loin de Rogue, allongé au sol.

James lança un regard noir à son ami avant d'observer le Serpentard.

- « Comment on va faire ? Dès qu'il va se réveiller, il va tout balancer aux professeurs et on sera mal. »

- « Je pense que Dumbledore vous aurait pardonné. » Répondit Harry qui se rappelait ce qui s'était passé _à son époque_. « Mais je pense qu'il y a moyen de régler ça différemment. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la tête de Severus Rogue.

- « _Oubliette_ » prononça t-il distinctement.

Devant le regard des autres, surtout de James, il entreprit de s'expliquer.

- « Ce n'est pas un acte de cruauté. C'est de la compassion. Je lui évite de passer ses nuits à s'interroger sur ce que tu ne voulais pas qu'il voit. Imagine s'il passait le reste de sa vie à vouloir se venger violemment. Laissons-le croire que tu es toujours le même et que rien a changé depuis hier. »

- « Mais, s'il a totalement perdu la mémoire, quelqu'un risque de s'en apercevoir, comme Dumbledore. »

Harry fit un geste de dénégation.

- « J'ai réussi à faire oublier un moment très précis à tous les Serpentard. Même Dumbledore n'a pas pu remarquer la manipulation. C'est lié à certains….talents héréditaires, disons. »

Il échangea un regard entendu avec James. Ce dernier finit par acquiescer.

- « Je pense que ce serait mieux que Rem' se souvienne de tout, lui. » Ajouta t-il.

Harry fut d'accord. Ce serait sans doute dur pour le jeune homme, mais il en ressortirait plus fort. Et peut-être dans un état différent ?

- « Allez, remettons-le dans la cabane, histoire que Mme Pomfresh ne remarque rien. Et rentrons au château. »


End file.
